Notice Me?
by Tytue
Summary: Isabel wants to get the clueless Duncan to notice her while Duncan just wants to impress his potential girlfriend Jenna. And Kenny well...It's a crazy circle of teen angst and drama, and hardly anyone is spared. Characters and Plot set after the movie
1. Chapter 1

Was it possible to just have a normal day? A day where he went to school, did all his work, and didn't make his friends or potential girlfriend mad. Guess today just wasn't that day.

" You really messed up this time dude," Kenny replied glancing over at Duncan who was leaned over the table reasoning with Isabel.

" You know how she is, I got the dates wrong…so.."

" I said whatever didn't I? Since our monster movie night that we had planned for three weeks isn't that important to you."

" Isabel…"

" What are you still sitting there?" She snapped not looking his away. Her arms were crossed against her chest

" Kenny?" Duncan turned to his brown-headed male friend hoping for some assistance.

Kenny shrugged. " Got to go with the girl on this one."

Duncan shook his head. So he was no help there, he should have expected that. Kenny had it hard for Isabel, so whatever Duncan said didn't matter. He hated to leave his two newfound friends in the dust but…His cell rang a moment later. He reached for his back pocket. Isabel turned; the frown on her face was deeper.

" Look right on que." She hissed. Isabel couldn't be anymore right, but that didn't make it feel any better. He ignored the call. Something he knew he would regret doing later. It continued to ring. " You going to get that?"

" Yes. I mean no…I mean,…" his phone rang again. Closing his eyes he reached into his pocket and answered it. " Hello. Yes Jenna I got your text…one hundred and fifty five degrees…yes…ok the student council room? Ok." He glanced up. Isabel's glare was enough to melt hard steel.

" I have to…"

" Let me guess," Isabel said. " You have to go."

" Yeah," Duncan sighed standing up and walking away.

" You are such a lifesaver," Jenna cheered hugging Duncan. " I don't know what I would have done… Hey are you ok? You look kind of pissed."

" Yeah," he said. " I'm walking you home right?"

" Um yes." She grabbed his arm as they began to walk.

_

* * *

_

_Blond and annoying and…_

"Isabel should I put the movie in now?"

Isabel more annoyed than anything else glanced over at Kenny. She didn't want to make it seem like she didn't want to be alone with him for their regular movie night, but she really didn't want to be alone with him this time. She'd hoped Duncan would come this time. It had been almost a month since the incident at the dance where his secret was revealed, and he was now some sort of hero. To the student body and Jenna who kept him just a busy as she was.

Lying would be to say that she didn't truly like Duncan. She had since the day he walked into her biology class with that insecure demeanor. He was different and she liked that part of him. As far as she saw it she was one of the first to nice to him, and she should have first dibs.

But whatever. Jenna was prettier, blonder, more influential. Jenna had the body, brains and looks to kill. While all Isabel had was her acute knowledge of all things Kaiju. In other words, she wasn't important, at least not to Duncan.

" Yeah," Isabel mumbled not looking his direction.

Maybe that was how Kenny felt. Guilt boiled in her gut but she ignored it.

The door to her room opened a moment later and her mom walked in. She was a tall woman with hair just like Isabel, and cheekbones that stood just a high, her skin the same light brown.

" Kenny do you want food," she had an accent that was of Brazilian decent, seeing how she was Brazilian.

" Oh no I'm fine," Kenny said.

" You Isabel?" Her mom asked.

" No Mom," Isabel sighed

Her Mom nodded and left.

" Your Mom is really nice…."

" You always say that," Isabel reminded. " Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

The next morning Isabel awoke as usual, washed then headed to her room to dress. She usually wore outfits that were similar to each other everyday. Cargo shorts, some sort of thigh high stockings and her bright blue and yellow sneakers, with her hoodie. That was the norm. She pulled out her black skirt and slid it over her long brown legs, then her tank top and finally her combat boots brought for her by her mother . She didn't feel like herself.

She started on her hair next; puling out the pins she let it fall to her shoulders. Very rarely did she wear her hair down; very rarely did she let people see that side of her. Hair on her shoulders made her feel like people weren't looking at her but her hair. If they couldn't accept her for who she was then…

" This is stupid." She growled pulling her hair back up and ripping off the clothes.

"Tempo ir," Isabel's mother yelled.

" Coming!" Isabel yelled back before eying the discarded clothes on the floor.

* * *

" So dude how does that stuff taste?" Kenny asked as Duncan popped another coal into his mouth. Duncan shook his head then decided to change the conversation.

" How were things with Isabel yesterday. Did you get anywhere?" Duncan asked.

" Dude she's just not feeling me like that. I get the vibe she wants to stay friends you know? Dud do you notice that she's been kinda depressed lately. I dunno maybe its just me but half the time I feel like she wants to be somewhere else you know?"

" Yeah. I totally see that," Duncan replied. And he did. When he first met Isabel she seemed like an overly curious girl with more knowledge about his decent then he had, as well as an somewhat annoying way of following him around at the least convenient times. But now he found myself using those moments when she popped up to vent, and ask her for her advice. Advice she seemed more than willing to give. Mostly about Jenna but, questions about his father and life at home sometimes raised too. She always appeared genuinely happy to answer, and didn't judge him as harshly as anyone else would had. He'd told her things he would have never even thought about uttering to Jenna.

Duncan opened his mouth say something else, but stopped midway as shouts and cheers arose from the opening of the door way. Both he and Kenny turned, gasping once they saw who stood there.

" Isabel," Kenny called his mouth hanging wide open.

" Well this school year keeps getting better and better aye," Troy cheered as Isabel walked by the bench he was sitting on. She rolled her eyes coyly at him, her face set in a complete look of defiance as if someone were forcing her to wear what she did. Troy hit the shoulder of his friend beside him. " Its about time."

Duncan felt his fist curl involuntary, Isabel wasn't his girlfriend or anything but he still didn't like the way they were talking about her, whispering things, looking at her.

" So how do I look?"

He voice snapped him out of his gaze. She tended to do that a lot.

" Um well…wow…Isabel. Never seen you with your hair down. Looks great." Duncan struggled for words. What could he tell her? Without sounding too stunned.

Kenny on the other hand didn't waste any time. " Isabel you look awesome!" He blurted out.

She grinned. " Felt like I needed a change," she said her eyes glowed to Duncan.

" Well I …

" Duncan?"

Isabel turned. Standing behind her, carrying a Aeropostale bag with the matching shirt and skirt was Jenna. Duncan stood like his butt was on fire.

" You have to walk me to my next class remember?"

" Oh yeah almost forgot."

" Isabel…you look really nice today. I like the way your boots match the strings on your skirt. Very how should I say?" Jenna placed her coffee in Duncan's empty hands, he took it willingly, " Punk. Yes that's the word."

Isabel rolled her brown eyes. " Gee thanks Jenna. That means a lot coming from you."

Isabel and Jenna stared at each other for long while, before Kenny sensed the direction the mood was turning and reminded Jenna she had to go to her next class. Jenna turned without a word, Duncan behind her like a lost puppy, holding her coffee and books. Isabel watched them go, one face change away from disgust. And just that easily Isabel's new look was forgotten by the one she really needed to see it the most. Bowing her head she walked past Kenny on to her next class. Once for a change in her life she was happy she wore her hair down, at least it covered the disappointment written so plainly on her face at the moment.

* * *

**I hate first chapters. Please REVIEW!**


	2. Ointment Agreement

**Ointment agreement. **

"Do why are you so dressed up?"

" Because I want to be Kenny," she replied biting her nails. Sitting in Biology class wasn't as fun as she thought it would be. One because the guy she had dressed up for wasn't even sparing a glance her way, and two he was giving Jenna all the attention.

She felt a light tap on her desk before she heard it, she glanced up, hope filling her belly.

Hope ship down. It wasn't who she wanted it to be. " Oh Troy its you. If you need answers Kenny's got you covered."

" Yeah I needs answers, but not from the wimp," he sat down on the stool besides her. " His tone was all cool. " See the guys and I aren't convinced…you just appear one day revealing all these hidden assets that…"

" Get to the point," Isabel snapped.

" Are you dressing to impress, or did the "beautiful butterfly" within just awaken?" Troy said.

" Like what you see?" Isabel replied back, deciding to go with his little game. He was flirting with her that much she knew for sure. And she was sure that the mini shirt she was wearing was part of the reason. Were it an inch higher than it already was he would have skipped the formalities and gone straight for the kill.

" Very," he sighed, all ego and confidence. " Question is, is it going to last?"

" I dunno. Thinking about it," Isabel quirked. From the corner of her eye she could see Jenna toying with a stray piece of her hair. Isabel copied her.

" When you know for sure," Troy said not missing a beat. Isabel silently scooned at the thought that he was actually treating her like he would any other hot girl, not like just some weirdo who fell from the sky. Granted he was a jerk beyond compare, and that he probably wanted her for sex anyway, the fact of the matter still remained. " Hit me up," he finished hitting her desk lightly before standing and walking away.

" I just might," Isabel found herself whispering as he walked away.

" What just happened?" Kenny inquired.

" Troy Adams just spoke to me like a girl," Isabel replied pulling a piece of her hair.

" And so what's the big deal. I speak to you like you're a girl everyday?"

" This is different…I'm actually learning…"

" Learning what Isabel?"

But it was already too late, Isabel had already drifted into her own thoughts, blocking Kenny's protesting out of her mind.

* * *

" Dude you actually got away today?"

" Yeah. Jenna has some surprise Council meeting so I can eat with you guys."

" Should we start scheduling appointments Duncan?" Isabel asked, straw of her drink between her teeth.

" Never thought that having a potential girlfriend could be this hard," Duncan said ignoring Isabel's last sarcastic comment.

" Cons of trying to impress dude," Kenny said slapping Duncan's shoulder.

" Some of us don't have that problem," Isabel burst out. " Potential boyfriends slash girlfriend problems I mean."

" Lucky you," Duncan replied dryly rubbing his back.

" Is something wrong?" Kenny asked.

" It's my scales. This may sound kinda gross, so brace yourself. I shed a lot. Ran late this morning ran out the house without a layer of cream."

" Gross? Dude that's cool. If I could shed my skin I wouldn't have acne. Do you know how many teens would love to be you right now?"

" Thanks Kenny, but serious it gets annoying after a while."

" You should stop by my house some time. My Mom might have something to help."

" I seriously doubt she has something strong enough to help this."

" Then you seriously don't know Isabel's Mom. She's like a hairdresser and skin care agent all in one. She makes some serious stuff. It might be a good idea to check her out."

" Specking of change…" Duncan started.

" As opposed to not speaking of change," Isabel cut in.

" Yeah…well... Have you guys noticed that everyone is actually a bit strange?"

" No why dude?"

" Its like no one accept Me you, Isabel and Jenna remember what happened just a month ago. It's almost like everyone is slowly forgetting it."

" Maybe it has something to do with MEGTAF? You did say they were like your protectors making sure you live a normal life. Maybe they erased everyone's mind, or at least are trying to slowly." Isabel proposed.

" Yeah maybe. But I was kind hoping that they would leave some people alone. I hoped Troy would turn a new leaf after what happened." Duncan said his eyes drifting over to Troy's table.

" Can't have everything perfect dude,"

" Besides that," Isabel added in, " it wouldn't be the same if he wasn't the Troy we all knew and loved."

" You do have a poin…" Duncan's back pocket vibrated, making him go stiff. " …and my phones ringing…"

" Might want to start walking Duncan," Isabel said standing up, making sure to pull her skirt with her sudden movement.

" What's with the sudden tone Isabel?" Duncan growled. But it was too late Isabel was already walking away head lowered and boots clinking.

* * *

Isabel marveled the attention she got as the day went by. Her last classes, included guys that before she had but on the mini skirt and boots, she had no idea who they were. Now they were introducing themselves something fierce. If it wasn't one of them asking her why the sudden and unexpected change, there was another. She didn't say much about it at first, but as the day continued she would ask them if they liked what they saw. It was surely proven fact that if they liked it, then sure enough he would. The trick was too get the attention from Jenna and too her.

" Enjoying the attention?" Kenny asked her once they had finally caught up with one another. Of course Duncan wasn't with them.

" I would, if the guys around here weren't all controlled by their members," Isabel said pushing back her hair. Kenny sighed.

" A-are you going to wear something like that tomorrow?"

" Maybe," she said. " Maybe not… it depends if."

" If what?" Kenny asked.

" Hey you guys…"

" Duncan?" Isabel said spinning around in a circle.

" I think I might take you up for that offer."

" Skin inching that bad?"

" Maybe a little," he said. " So what do you say?"

" I'll take you. On one condition."

" What's that?"

" Monster movie night…"

" Isabel…" Duncan somewhat whined throwing up his arms. " Jenna has my schedule all filled up…I can't just."

Isabel poked his chest, feeling the hard plate underneath the layer of his clothing. Ignoring the sudden tingling in her fingers she pushed her face up next to his. " No movie no see."

Duncan rubbed the back of his head, a notion he usually did. " Fine…I'll make up some excuse to why I can't see Jenna on that night. That ointment better work," he growled.

" I can assure you it does," Isabel countered grabbing his arm. " Now come on."

* * *

Duncan stood in what he assumed was Isabel's kitchen as she ran through the hall. Her mother who was home smiled and offered them a assortment of pasties and sweets from her cabinets.

" Cookies are good no?" she said waving them over Duncan's face. He stared started at her. He had to admit out of all the moms he'd ever seen Isabel's mom had to top the cake. She was hot. Her skin was the same tone as Isabel, and so was her eyes and hair, one could say Isabel was like her clone…if Isabel had the curves her Mom did.

"Mamãe onde está seu pomada produtos?" Isabel called. She sounded annoyed. And even through Duncan could not understand a word she was saying he knew she was asking her mom something.

"What pomada?"

"Casca?" Isabel said.

" Oh…bathroom cabinet," Isabel's Mom replied.

" Your get used to it the more you come here," Kenny replied nudging Duncan's ribs. " They speak in Portuguese all the time."

" Portuguese?"

" It is my modern language…before I come to America." Isabel's Mom cooed patting Duncan's cheek. Grinning like a idiot Duncan nodded.

" But I can't quite say I'll ever get used to that," Kenny said smiling at Isabel's Mom.

Isabel came back a moment later holding a bottle. " Got it." She cheered.

" How much for it?" Duncan asked.

" Nothing. Nothing…" Her mom waved the matter off before turning to continuing cleaning.

" Thanks."

" One movie night, scheduled for this Friday," Isabel said. "Shall I write it down on your arm so you will remember?"

" No I got it," Duncan said. " This Friday. All I need now is a really good excuse."

* * *

**Footnotes: **"**Mamãe onde está seu pomada produtos?"/** Mom where did you put the ointment?

**Casca/**Skin

**Another chappy done. Thanks for Reading. Feedback and Reviews are welcome! **


	3. Who's attention then

****

**Yay managed to post another in my busy schedule.**

**Diclaimer: Do not own Firebreather. **

**Please excuse any little spelling or grammer mistakes you see, I tend to skip those at times **

* * *

"What do you mean you can't come? This is important Duncan, without some form of support at this meeting; the School Board will eat me alive. All for some movie night?"

" Well yeah," Duncan said rubbing the back of his head and glancing anywhere but at Jenna's face. Kenny and Isabel sat some distance away trying not to look too suspicious but at the same time able to hear everything they were saying.

" Skip the lying approach nice," Kenny said to Isabel who was staring intently at Duncan to see what he would do. This was his test, if he could stand up to his potential girlfriend Jenna and tell her he wanted to hang out with her friends for a change, then there would be hope for him yet.

Jenna threw up her arms then turned to where Isabel was sitting, bare legs crossed and skirt riding up on her thighs. Smiling innocently, Isabel waved at Jenna.

" Why is she smiling at me like that?"

" She's just saying hi," Duncan answered.

" Sure she is," Jenna replied glaring in the smiling Isabel's direction. " Fine." Jenna said pulling Duncan's jacket straight. " Then I get Saturday as our second official date since the homecoming dance."

" Really?" Duncan gasped.

" Really," Jenna cooed glancing in the now frowning Isabel's direction. " Now come on walk me to class," she replied intertwining her fingers into Duncan's and pulling him the opposite way, away from Kenny and Isabel.

Not thinking anything really of it Duncan followed at awe at how soft her hands were in comparison to his own. Isabel on the meantime at hearing her win suddenly lost jumped from her perch and walked towards her next class. Kenny followed her. " Did you hear that?" He said.

" Yeah. We all heard it Kenny," Isabel snapped. Scrutinizing her outfit for today, which consisted of a chained skirt, tight black belly shirt, and combat boots, with bracelets and a chain necklace to match, she suddenly felt silly. True this was always her style, she was just a little more subtle with it than now, but looking at her the guys didn't see her dark appearance just the fact that she now wore a mini skirt and tight shirts that exposed her cleavage and stomach. Attention was what she wanted but not from them.

" Oh I forgot to tell you, you look nice today Isabel. I know you said you would never wear the clothes your mom brought you, but they look awesome on you."

" Because I look like a total slut now, right Kenny?"

Kenny frowned. " I never said that."

" But you were thinking it."

" Don't worry about it. Your feeling the pressure right? Listen you do not have to dress like this to you know get attention. Forget these guys around here, total dick thinkers right?"

" That's not it Kenny. I don't want their attention I…" The bell rang, interrupting her thoughts, she turned with a mock smile. " We are totally late. Talk to you about it at lunch alright?"

" Sure," Kenny said turning to run.

* * *

After two long hours of nothing but class, the bell had finally rang for lunch, and since Jenna had nothing special planned, Duncan was eating lunch with her, instead of Isabel and Kenny. Eating meaning he watched her eat while his coal sat still in his backpack for later.

" You never told me why the sudden change. I mean this whole time she's been dressing like she normally does, and now she decides to bust out the short skirts and tank tops. If its attention she wants she's defiantly getting it. The wrong kind."

Duncan who was already lost in the movement of Jenna's lips snapped to focus when she finally stopped talking to let him get his word in.

" I do not know. I guess she's tired of her old clothes."

Jenna sighed. " Duncan do you know nothing about girls. A sudden change like that does not just happen over night. Something has to be happening with her. I think its that she wants attention, it couldn't be any other reason."

She paused long enough to hear Troy's obnoxious laugh from their end of the courtyard. Him and his buddies were shouting and laughing while all piled around one person. The person was Isabel and she seemed to be getting along quite nicely with them.

" The wrong kind of attention," Duncan said standing up fist balled and heading towards them.

" Where are you going?"

He didn't answer Jenna as he approached where Isabel stood, she was grinning hands over her mouth like she normally did when she laughed.

" He tries to tell me the fucking carburetor works. I've been born in a truck like that's going to work on me I—well if it isn't Duncan."

"I need to speak to Isabel for a second."

" I need to speak for Isabel for a second," Troy mocked glancing over at Isabel who had long stopped laughing and was glaring at Duncan.

" Hey Troy, thanks for lunch. I'll talk to you later alright."

" Yeah," Troy said.

" What is it Duncan?"

" Where's Kenny?"

"He's making up a tes—wait you think I ditched him didn't you? Wow."

"Hey I never said that."

" But you were thinking it. I would never ditch Kenny to be with Troy Adams. A Jerk I am not."

" Why are you hanging out with him anyway. I thought we all agreed that he was bad news since his memories been erased."

" Yeah along with half of the school. What am I supposed to do? Stop talking to them too?"

" No…I mean…" Duncan rubbed the back of his head unsure of what to say to that statement.

_"Ela está esperando por você." _

" What?"

Isabel pointed over his shoulder where Jenna stood.

_"Vejo você amanhã à noite."_ Isabel said before turning on her heel and walking away hiding her face behind her hair.

* * *

" Good day at school no?" Isabel's Mom asked her as she slumped into the house. Her Mom sat at the kitchen table mixing some sort of concoctions in a giant glass bowl, the room smelled of lye and pears.

"No," Isabel replied sitting down next too her. Her mother smiled warmly despite her daughter's attitude.

" Your father is coming home, things will be alright. I buy you new clothes clothes that are good for school. _Anime-se_. You go to cute blond boy house tomorrow right."

"Mamãe!"

" This I cannot help. He strong boy I can tell, I have your Grandmother sense remember, he good boy, a little different but good."

Her mother got all of that out of just touching the boy. It was said that in the Brazillian part of her family all the women had the ablitly to weed out the greatest and least greatest part of a man by just standing within feet of him. Isabel couldn't really argue with this seeing how she did the same with Duncan the first day she met him.

"Sim, eu totalmente vê-lo."

**

* * *

**

**Ela está esperando por você**_./ _She is waiting for you.

**Vejo você amanhã à noite**./ She you tomorrow night

**Anime-se****-/**Cheer up

**Mamãe-/**Mom or Mommy

**Sim,****eu****totalmente****vê-lo-/**Yeah I totally see it.

Slight note on the last chapter. I used the word casca for skin. It has been brought to my attention that Google translate says it means bark. After speaking to a adult friend of mine who came from Brazil and speaks the language well, casca normally means bark, but can also be used when speaking on the outside of something, be it bark, the crust of a pie or a wall covering, or in that case skin since it does cover the outside of the body, it just depends on the content of the sentence. I use more than one translator.


	4. Laying Off

**So another chapter, saw the movie last night was movitated, so yeah. REad Enjoy Review or something. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Firebreather. **

**Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. I tend to skip over those at times!**

* * *

" Frutas soda? Batatas fritas?"

" Nenhuma mae."

" What then?" Isabel's Mom sighed pushing her hands underneath the cradle of her head and neck. " Movies…and…" The bell rang, Isabel jumped. " They are here!" Isabel Mom ran to the door.

" Kenny…Duncan…and…quem e voce menina?"

" Eu sou Jenna."

" Ah. Voce fala Portuguese?"

Jenna smiled. " No not really, took a informal language class, we studied just about everything…" She flipped her hair.

" What is she?" Isabel started to turn, started to rebuke Jenna, demand she leave. But Duncan stepped forward.

" My Mom sent over apple pie," He held out a box wrapped in a plastic bag.

" Ah. Handsome boy…Isabel."

" Yo Isse," Kenny greeted.

_Compose yourself Isabel…_

" Kenny. Duncan…Jenna. I thought you had some high class board meeting?"

Jenna grinned. " Ended early, I guess my debate was too much for them. I am happy to announce we have won in the favor or having meatloaf Mondays removed, permanently."

" Gee thanks Jenna." Isabel resorted.

" So movies?" Kenny said slapping the counter. " Did you get any good ones?"

" Yes. Yes, living room," Isabel's Mom replied leading them into their living room.

* * *

Isabel tried not to puke, it wasn't the god awful movie they were currently watching or the fact that Duncan's Mom's pie tasted a bit like sawdust. No it was the fact that since the moment Duncan and Jenna settled on the floor of her living room they couldn't get their hands off one another. It was as if Kenny and Isabel weren't even there.

Duncan has awkward and native, just blushed and stiffly obliged. It was only when a blond woman who remarkably resembled Jenna was impaled on the screen, did Isabel feel a little better.

" I need something to drink," Jenna replied standing up.

" I'll get it."

" No Duncan, I can get it myself…you don't have to pause the movie."

She left the room, Duncan visibly satisfied turned to grin up at Kenny.

" Dude, you are so in there."

" Yes Kenny because Duncan being 'so in there' is the goal for tonight," Isabel snapped kicking Kenny in the thigh.

" Just saying," Kenny replied raising his hands in mock surrender.

" I'm just trying to make things work you guys," Duncan remarked. " She…she's really something…"

" Yeah a whole load of something."

" What's your problem Isabel?"

" How could you bring her here?"

" What? I don't see the problem."

" Our monster movie night…never mind Duncan."

* * *

" I think she might like you Duncan."

" Or course she does, she's my friend Jenna."

" No Duncan, I mean more than friends. Did you see the way she was looking at me? She was practically glowing when the girl on screen was impaled."

" That's just Isabel…she's different."

" Well I don't like it," Jenna remarked. " And I also think that her sudden change in wardrobe is to get your attention. Yes that has to be it."

" What! My attention?"

" Yes. I told you before that girls don't just make sudden changes like that for nothing."

" That makes no sense…" He stopped short when Jenna turned to him fire in her eyes. " She likes you Duncan. A lot. I can tell."

" Ok. She likes me. So what? I like you. Everyone likes someone…there's just certain things that…"

Jenna paused. " Did you just say you liked me Duncan?"

" Well yeah…I do."

" That's the first time you've said something like that to me. It was really sweet."

" I'm glad to know how you feel," she replied grabbing his arm and pulling him ahead. " Walk me home?"

" O-of course…"

* * *

" Did you see that. I cannot believe that. He did that on purpose. He totally…."

Kenny gripped the phone in one hand, a bowl of cereal in the other. He'd hadn't heard Isabel's ramble the night before since it was so late and he had to get going, but he was hearing it now.

" Did that on purpose, I know," Kenny finished for her. " Ever think he does actually like Jenna a lot? Just a thought."

" That's not the point Kenny. Listen…we had this planned for how long and he just brought her over?"

" Well yeah, he might have thought it didn't mean anything, to you know have her over. Your mom didn't seem to care."

Isabel sighed, " Kenny my Mom likes everyone."

" Seriously it wasn't that bad," Kenny agreed.

" Kenny,"

" Your reason for not liking Jenna is kinda pointless Isabel, I mean I know you have a crush on Duncan or something but you could lay off some."

Isabel considered this for a moment while pulling on the hems of her skirt, the fabric was riding up her thighs, and it reminded her of the need to pick out what she was going to wear tomorrow, something she rarely did before. It was always pick up whatever she saw, or was clean. Kinda boyish but it was what she did. _Pink…no I'll never stoop so low…maybe that purple shirt Mamãe brought me like two years ago…It'll definitely be short enough._

" Are you even listening to me?"

" Hey Kenny how do you feel about riding to school with Troy Adams?" Isabel asked completely missing everything he'd said just seconds ago.

" He's a fucking douche bag, and I'll rather hang upside down on my own balls."

" I have rope," Isabel said moving to her mirror to pull at her hair, examining the split ends. She knew the suggestion was stupid, that she was being stupid, going this far for one guy, but she was convinced she was in love with Duncan, and just like she convinced herself to feel this way she could convince herself to not feel this way.

" You can't be serious?" Kenny exclaimed.

Isabel didn't answer.

" You are serious!"

" He suggested, I just nodded," Isabel said. " And you just said it, I should lay off of Duncan and Jenna."

" Lay off as in lay off, not convert yourself into another one of his mindless sluts."

" Kenny I…" Isabel searched for the right words to say to Kenny, but realized she had none, he was always fairly straight forward with her, honest, she could tell him anything. But for some reason she felt at a loss of words. " I have to go, talk to you tomorrow ok, if you want to you know ride meet me here, if you don't well-" she let the words remained unfinished. There was silence on the other end as Kenny waited for her finish, but the words never came.

He finished for them, " Goodnight Isabel."

" Yeah, goodnight Kenny."

She hung up the phone then moving to her closet she picked out the skippest thing she could find and placed it on the end of the bed for the next day.

After escaping her Mom who awed over her like she was some sort of model who'd stopped by the breakfast table to eat fuba cake and canjica, Isabel walked outside the door at the same moment the ford truck rolled into the driveway.

The smell of oil fumes and diesel covered the air, burning her nose and lungs, music pounded from the stereo blocking out the sounds of the engines running.

Troy Adams had arrived, him and his group of friends.

Isabel resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead focused on making it to the truck before she decided this was all a stupid idea and maybe she was being a total "potential slut" for actually agreeing to this. Thoughts that would have made her turn around and reconsider.

" You here for me?" She said walking over and leaning into the open window.

" I don't see any other hot babe around here," Troy said. Isabel looked into the truck, two of his friends sat on the seats, the other two in the trunk. She raised a eyebrow.

" Get the fuck in the back," Troy said hitting the bigger of his friends wearing a jersey marked 3. " Times tickin."

He mumbled, but moved anyway, along with the other who was a red head.

" Com'on in," Troy invited. Isabel hesitated slightly but then thought better of it and got in. " Buckle up babe," he said reaching over to grab the seat belt, crossing over her in the process. Isabel grabbed it narrowly getting it in her hand before he could get a view down her shirt which was probably what he was aiming to do. The urge to hit him arose in her fingers, and she had to stuff her fingers in between her thighs to avoid the urge.

He turned the music down slightly eliminating the having to yell and strain to talk.

" Your 'friend com'in?" He said the word " friend" with a slight connotation, but Isabel ignored it.

" I dunno, I told him to meet me here…I guess he didn-"

She as cut off by the sound of laughter then Kenny's voice. " I'm here!"

She couldn't help but smile, she he didn't abandon her after all. Kenny came to the window. " Where do I sit?"

" In the back with the others," Troy said sounding slightly annoyed now. " You ain't special."

Kenny looked at Isabel then Troy and then Isabel again. She bit her lip and shrugged, her silent way of saying deal with it for now, or walk to school by yourself. Which she realized would be selfish, her and Kenny never missed a day of walking with each other if they both were going to school.

He sighed and climbed in the back, Troy didn't hesitate to wait until Kenny was fully down on his butt before shifting the gears and taking off. Causing Kenny to fall on the biggest of Troy's friends. Troy laughed, Isabel glared at him, her brown Brazilian eyes punishing him on their own accord.

" What babe just a little fun, loosen up some."

" That wasn't funny," Isabel said tightening her thighs around her hands. _I can get out right now…I should get out right now. _She told herself that, but she never moved.

" You goin hang with us, you need to grow some sense of humor."

" He could have gotten hurt," Isabel said.

" But he didn't," Troy said. " Geez your starting to sound like Jenna."

Isabel's eyes widened at that, and her thighs squeezed her hands so hard that she could feel the bones popping.

" I am not anything like her," Isabel insisted through clinched teeth.

Troy turned a sharp curve, grinning passively. " Yeah our right," he said, which made Isabel loosen up a little. " Jenna's one high maintenance bitch." His tone becoming light like he didn't really mean what he said.

And for once since she'd gotten in the truck with Tory Adams, Isabel could agree with what he said, cause like her, she could tell Troy wasn't over his love either.

* * *

" So Debate at two o clock today and Girl's Union Club at five, I think I can make it if I waste no time in between. What do you think Duncan."

" Yeah, I totally think you can make it," he said wearily. He'd for the fifth time since they arrived at school, became lost in her blue eyes, and the way her lips moved under the steady shine of her lip gloss. So moved that he'd just stopped listening to anything she said, and if her tone sounded like a question, he replied simply like he'd done just moment ago. If it was an educated question she'd asked, he was afraid the answer would come out in a series of mumbled hums because he had no answer for her.

_God she is beautiful…_

" Of course I have to eat lunch with you, my friends will just have to suck it up today. There are more important things." She reached over and pulled Duncan's jacket zipper up higher, her fingers touching his neck in the process. That snapped him to attention. " You look a little cold," she excused, " with the whole cold blooded thing."

" I was a little-" The roar of a truck stopped him. He turned. " Oh it's just Troy Adams," he said. " Wait. Is that Isabel?"

He watched his mouth slightly ajar while Isabel stepped out of the car wearing wedges, a shirt that exposed her pushed cleavage and a skirt that just met school regulations by a half inch.

" What is she doing?" Jenna exclaimed. " Not even got in the car with that jerk. Your friend is in some serious trouble if she keeps this up. Duncan? Duncan?"

Her plea fell on deaf ears because Duncan was already heading towards Troy, and he didn't look happy.

" Isabel," he called walking past Troy, and grabbing Isabel's arm. Her arm fit perfectly in his palm, the brown skin just as soft as Jenna's, if not more. She looked surprised for a moment, then pissed. Almost as pissed as Duncan was at the moment.

" Lay off Duncan? What is your problem."

" What are you doing alone with these guys?"

" I'm not alone, Kenny's with me."

" Yeah, dude I'm right here." Kenny said.

" What the fuck is your problem?" Isabel repeated her voice firm. His iris had taken on it's vertical form, the imprints of horns on his forehead. " Duncan…" she said her voice softening.

" It's like your asking for trouble."

" Maybe I am," Isabel said trying to move her arm, but Duncan was stronger. " Listen Duncan do us both a favor and not make this any more complicated than it has too be." She sounded pissed, so pissed that Duncan loosened his grip on her arm enough for her to pull free.

_What did she mean by that?_

" Everything alright?" Troy asked appearing beside Isabel like some sort of over protective dad. Duncan glared at him.

" Yeah," Isabel said coolly. " I was going to walk to class with Kenny, see you there."

" Damn right," Troy said turning to walk in the opposite direction. Duncan made sure he was completely out of sight before looking back at Isabel, the look she was giving him was not like the first one. No nothing like the first pissed off look she'd given him before. Her brown eyes were wide now, like she as getting ready to cry, filled with something that could have been amazement, relief or joy, Duncan couldn't tell. He started to open his mouth, to comment on it when the feel of Jenna's hand against his stop his words completely.

" What was that all about?" Jenna asked.

Isabel rolled her eyes and turned in the direction of Kenny.

" Nothing," Duncan lied. " We should really get to class."

" Yeah totally," Jenna agreed a little uneasy.

They all walked to their class together but no one said a word.

* * *

" **Frutas soda? Batatas fritas?" **- Fruit Soda? potato chips?

" **Nenhuma mae." **- No mother

**quem e voce menina?" **- Who are you girl?

" **Eu sou Jenna." **- I am Jenna

" **Ah. Voce fala Portuguese?" **- You speak Portuguese

**REVIEW!**


	5. Seating Arrangement and Window Clashes

**Another chapter. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Firebreather...duh!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

" Look at the person seated next to you. Yes that's right take a long hard stare at them. Now wave. The class followed the teachers movements. She clasped her hands together. " Great now that we have that out of the way, stand up, there will be a new seating arrangement."

Groans erupted. Someone sounded " Why?" from the back.

" Because this is Chemistry, not social hour and I am not your babysitter. Grades have not been looking good for this class, I've allowed you the freedom to pick your seats, but I guess that was a mistake. So…" She pulled a chart off her clipboard and allowed the class to see. " As I call your names stand and be seated where I put you."

" Is she really doing this?" Isabel hissed throwing one leg casually over the other.

" She has this down to a science," Kenny said. " Look how she strategically places everyone. Nerd, jock, nerd , cheerleader, class buffoon, teachers pet.

" I wonder where Little Miss Perfect," will go. Isabel said to Kenny.

" Isabel."

" Yes."

"Your next to Jenna."

Isabel threw a look at Kenny. Strategic places her ass.

" This is horse shit," some said repeating her current thoughts. It was Troy as expected. He was assigned a seat next to Duncan. A match Isabel knew was going to happen.

" Troy your loud outburst are part of the reason I am moving everyone." The teacher said. " Now sit before I give you reason to exclaim."  
" Well this is exciting," Jenna said sitting down. Isabel rolled her eyes. " I'm looking forward to working with you."

" And I you," Isabel said, her voice slow and ruff. She snuck a peek over at Kenny who was sitting with one of Jenna's friends. Watching the girl warily as she played with her hair at the same time she applied more make up, looking over at him every few moments to ask him how she looked. Next her eyes moved to Duncan, who was sitting hunched, mouth in a tight line against his face.

He must have noticed she as staring because he almost instantly snapped back to attention. Holding up both thumbs in the process and grinning, as if saying " All right over here, no need to worry." Which was unnecessary because Isabel wasn't worrying.

" This quarter we'll be focusing a lot on group work, since there will be a lot of experiments and little supplies to go around. Meaning the person you sit by unless otherwise stated is now your permanent lab partner for this class. No if and or buts about it, I will not change seats for any reason, I will not accept work from anyone else but the two of you. Occasionally we will team in groups of four or more, but for now this is your partner. So get to know them well. I am passing around your first project, you have ten minutes to come up with a plan of action. There is no need to rush, there will be plenty of time to finish these in class."

" Just as long as it not another dissection, I had enough of those first semester." Jenna replied.

Isabel had no answer for that. She felt like a coyote who's foot had become trapped in a hunter's net. About ready to bite her own limbs off to get free. She borderline hated Jenna, and fully because she was seeing Duncan, but for various other personal reasons. Everything about Jenna just pissed Isabel off. Her shiny bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, it was like the Gods had put her on the earth just to test Isabel's tolerance. What did Duncan see in her?

The papers came to their table. Jenna was the first to snatch them up, looking through the project booklet, her blue eyes scanning every detail. " Explaining free radicals and anti- oxiants," she read. " Sound easy enough. Deadlines next Tuesday," she reached into her purse taking out her planner she turned to Isabel. " Ok today's Thursday so that gives us four days."

_Someone shoot me…_

* * *

" Nothing to report?" Kenny asked Isabel once they had settled in for lunch. Isabel pulled her skirt.

" Nope nothing," Isabel said curling her fork around her mash potatoes.

" So you and Troy?"

" That's nothing also Kenny," Isabel said. She'd actually been thinking about that all class period, why Duncan had snapped in the first place. Why he'd even cared in the first place. Isabel knew what Troy wanted, she knew why he was pursuing her, it wasn't for her personally or her interest that was for sure.

Actually when she thought about it, the whole idea seemed stupid. The skirts, the shirts, the heels. All stupid attempts.

The seat beside her shifted to someone weight. She felt the familiar presence of Duncan beside her. She refused to turn, refused to yield to her desire to acknowledge his presence.

" Yo, Kenny, Isabel."

" Yo," Kenny said.

" Hello," Isabel mumbled still not looking at him.

" Have you eaten yet?" Kenny asked Duncan.

" No not yet," he replied. " I just got away from Jenna. She had a meeting during lunch."

" Then maybe you should eat now," Isabel said still not looking at him.

" Your one to talk," Duncan joked beckoning to Isabel's uneaten food.

" I'm just not hungry," Isabel said solemnly.

Duncan smelled like ash and salt, and wet stone, not at all like the other guys she knew. Who smelled of sweat and axe and musk.

" Hey Isabel about this morning…"

She finally turned, but Duncan wasn't looking her way. " Yeah what about it?" Her free hand immediately went to her right arm, the arm Duncan had grabbed earlier. It as sore, but not the lingering soreness, the soreness that was only evident when thought about, or touched.

" I…"

" Finally I'm back, that meeting lasted longer than I thought it would."

All eyes turned to Jenna. Duncan stood quickly.

" Did I interrupt something?" Jenna asked looking from Isabel to Duncan.

" No not at all," Duncan said.

" Actually yes, yes you were," Isabel snapped standing as well. " But it's not important, nothing is important to Duncan besides you," she whispered the last part. " Why do I even bother."

Then before she knew it she was walking in the opposite direction, towards the front office. Someone might have called her name, but she couldn't hear it. She made it to the front office, requested to call her Mother, then had her Mother sign her out of school.

For the rest of the week she stayed home under the false pretense of being sick.

* * *

" Ok so the plans all set," Kenny explained once he and Duncan made it too Isabel's house. Since Thursday afternoon after school they'd stopped by to check on her, on Kenny's suggestion, and twice they'd been told no. On the basis that she didn't feel like having any guest. Kenny explained to Duncan that Isabel's mom would follow her daughters request even if she knew Isabel wasn't really sick.

It was Saturday evening and they had a plan.

" We have to make this quick ok," Duncan said rubbing the back of his head. " I have a date at 8."

" Don't worry dude, just do your job and we'll be out of here in 10 minutes."

Duncan nodded then made his way around the side of the house, where Isabel's bed room window was. For him it was no problem jumping and latching on to the seal, while Kenny rang the doorbell, then proceeded to talk to her Mom, distracting her while Duncan hit the window.

He could hear the TV going on the inside, sounded like a horror station, so he knew she was inside. He hit the window again. The volume lowered. He was about to hit the window one final time when the window came up and Isabel poked her head through.

A little to quickly. She head butted him, crashing back with a cry she fell back into her room.

Duncan on the other hand felt nothing.

" I'm sorry," he said. " Totally my fault," he climbed through the window, moving to where Isabel was picking herself up.

" What…are you doin…here?" She mumbled holding her head.

" Um…I came with Kenny to check on you. Your mom wouldn't let us up since Thursday, so we decided to…"

" Climb through my window and head butt me," she said holding her forehead. Duncan could smell blood, he looked up, her forehead was bleeding.

" Um your kinda bleeding," Duncan said pointing to her forehead.

" What the fuck!" She exclaimed, her hand still on her head, crouching down to reach from something to wipe up the blood. There was a towel beside her bed, Duncan swiped it up then removing her fingers pressed it against her forehead. Her blood smelled sweet, and he could feel his senses growing keener, his instincts trying to direct him, tell him there was something out there injured, that he should attack.

" You really should look before you go opening windows randomly, I could have been anyone." He said half joking. Still patting her forehead with the towel, observing the cut every half moment, for swelling. " Your going to need ice," he said.

" Your hands are cold enough," Isabel replied closing her eyes.

" Isabel about yesterday," he said.

She opened her eyes then, her mouth uttered her famous line, " What about it?" In the way only Isabel could say it.

" My behavior was totally irrational and heartle…"

Isabel moved his hand, then turning she sat on her bed. It took Duncan all of two seconds to realize she was only wearing a tee-shirt and underwear, and that this was the first girl's room besides his mom he'd been in. " Save it for Jenna," Isabel said. " Your excuses I mean. I don't really want to hear them."

" Harsh much?" Duncan replied rubbing the back of his head.

" I'm only telling the truth," she replied. " Just tell me the truth…that's all I want to hear from you." Her voice lowered to a whisper, so soft that if Duncan's hearing wasn't ten times that of a human he would not have heard it.

" Listen it was Kenny's idea to come over here. He's really worried about you? And honestly so am I."

" There's no need to be," Isabel replied.

" Yeah but still-" Duncan began. Isabel cut him off.

" So big date tonight huh?" She asked staring at the blinking TV.

" Yeah how did you know about it?"

" Jenna told one of her friends in class. I overheard." Isabel said flatly.

" Yeah…it's our first date. Any um suggestions?" He sat on the bed beside her.

Why was it that Isabel was the first person he went too when he needed help on something? The first person he relied on to talk to.

" For one thing, try not to talk to much," she said bluntly. " That might work with Kenny and I but not with Jenna. She likes for everything to be centered around her, so listen a lot. As if you don't already know this, but it helps to remind you."

" Man I'm nervous."

" You should be," Isabel said, her tone still flat. She looked over at him, finally. Her mouth was quirked in a smile, her eyebrow cocked. " You'll do fine, she'll be a fool not to fall for the Duncan charm."

" I can't tell if your being sarcastic or serious," Duncan sighed lowering his head in defeat.

She shrugged. " Take it as what ever one helps the most," she replied.

" And if she decides that she wants to you know…" Duncan mumbled rubbing the back of his head again. Isabel's eyes narrowed, until all he could see was the outline of her eyelashes against her eyes.

" If she what?" Isabel asked her tone icily.

" You know kiss me…" Duncan continued. She was a girl, he reasoned, she would know about these types of things. And since he'd asked her just about everything else, what made this question so different?

" That's highly unlikely to happen on the first date, but hey what do I know," Isabel started. " Weirder things have happened…"  
" Yeah your right, I shouldn't be worrying about that right now. At least not on the first date. What was I thinking?" Duncan exclaimed standing up, pretending to stretch then peering around the room trying to cover his embarrassment. His eyes went to the bookshelf and desk in the far right corner, then to the poster of his father Belloc above her bed, followed by a myriad of other posters of Kaiju along the walls. Stuff he'd hadn't noticed when he first climbed in, probably because he was too overwhelmed.

He thought about what Jenna had said before, about Isabel liking him. That her dressing the way she did was because of him. He wasn't denying the fact that Isabel might have had a crush on him, but for her to change everything about herself from him, that he wasn't buying. He opened his mouth to comment on it, but clamped it shut instead. He searched his mind for something to say anything. His mouth muttered the words, " Thank you."

She looked away from the TV screen then.

" I don't know what I'd do without you helping me Isabel."

" No problem," she said drawing her knees up to her chin.

He turned to face her. " No really I-"

The door opened. In it's wake stood Isabel's Mom and Kenny.

" Sorry dude I got caught," Kenny said shrugging.

Her mother rushed into the room. " I knew boys were outside entire time. There be no tricking me. Now go home Isabel not feeling good."

" Ok. Ok I'm going," Kenny exclaimed as Isabel's mother pushed him towards the door. Duncan took one last look at the sighing Isabel.

" Big night. Wish me luck."

Isabel raised a thumb. " Nothing but the best," she said half-heartedly.

She turned back towards the TV, and Duncan let himself be led out by Isabel's rambling mom.

* * *

**Done. REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	6. Can We Talk?

**Another Chappy here ya go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Firebreather. **

**REVIEW! **

* * *

" Good morning cruel world," Isabel yawned as she sat up. " And hello to another day."

Standing Isabel stumbled to the bathroom, she was washed and dressed in thirty minutes. Cut jean shorts, with black ankle boots and bow-back tee. Not nearly as sexy as her other outfits, but would do for a Monday. She topped it off with pinning her bangs with two pink clips she'd found in bottom of her drawer. Likely something her father had given her, and she hid.

Breakfast was waiting for her downstairs, along with it Kenny and a very discouraged looking Duncan.

"Que diabo?" Isbal exclaimed.

" O que foi isso?" Her mother chimed sitting a plate full of pancakes in front of Duncan.

" Hi Issi," Kenny waved.

" Yo Isabel," Duncan said softly. " How's it."

Isabel put one finger up at him, " Um segundo."

" What did she just say?" Duncan asked.

" I think she just said one second dude."

" O que você estava pensando trazê-los no mom aqui?" Isabel said.

" Eles ficaram de pé fora, desses meninos bonito não devem ser feitos para ficar fora." Her mother replied sitting food in front of Kenny. " Sentar agora que seus panquecas estão ficando frias."

" Mãe."

" Panquecas!" Her mother insisted.

" Se você soubesse alguma coisa sobre a situação, em seguida, você saberia que salga ele aqui foi uma má idéia."

Her mother turned her back on her, heading too her room leaving Isabel alone with Kenny and Duncan. Isabel took a long breath steering herself for what was to happen next. Not equipped to deal with them his early, to deal with Duncan.

"Qual é?" Blank stares. " Oh sorry," she apologized. " What's going on?"

" First things first," Kenny said. " That was the hottest and most weird conversation I've ever heard you and your mom have. Second what the hell was it about because I missed everything after que."

" Same here," Duncan agreed.

" It was nothing, my Mom just doesn't think sometimes." She took a deep breath. " But that's not the point. Why are you guys here?"

" Should I tell her dude or do you want too."

" I'll tell her," Duncan said leaning forward. " The date yesterday, didn't go so well."

Isabel leaned back, nodding motioning for him to continue.

" We went out to dinner," Duncan said, " It was going great, laughing talking, then the waiter brought a candle, but forgot his lighter, he left. So I…"

" You tried to light the candle with your firebreath," Isabel finished. Duncan nodded.

" I set the table cloth, the plates and her dress on fire. Then I soaked her in water when I tried to put her out," Duncan put his face in his hands. " She was so angry, I took her straight home," He peeked from between his fingers at Isabel who stared at him her mouth twitching. " I didn't know who else to come too, besides you and Kenny."

The urge to laugh was too strong. Isabel coughed. " What do you want me to do about it?" She asked.

" I dunno, you're her lab partner maybe you could talk to her? Listen I'm really desperate right now." Duncan pleaded looking into Isabel's eyes.

Why is he doing this…for her?

" Ok but you need to talk to her," Isabel said, finding that her mouth was moving despite her heart's wishes.

Duncan grabbed her folded hands. His hands were cold and smooth. Isabel jerked back quickly, fearing her own reaction should she let him hold on a minute longer. She stabbed her pancake. "Tudo o que," she hissed looking away from him. Once again she'd betrayed her own heart.

* * *

" I have all the papers prepared, you have to do nothing but sway in the background while I give the presentation," Jenna announced handing Isabel the papers. " I am aware that you have not been feeling good, are you ok now?"

Isabel wanted to tell Jenna she could take her mock concern and shove it where the sun don't shine, but she had bigger things to worry about, like a grinning Troy coming her way.

He stepped in front of Jenna slamming his books on top of hers in the process. " Where you been? I was starting to get worried."

" Excuse me," Jenna exclaimed.

Troy didn't turn. " Your excused."

" Sick," Isabel answered.

Troy leaned in closer, close enough that Isabel could smell his breath, a combination of mentos and Monster energy drinks. " Maybe one of these days I'll show you how I spend my sick days." He leaned closer until Isabel could feel his nose on hers, his breath mingling with hers. That's right make yourself forget Duncan. Move on…

" I know what your thinking."

Jenna's voice broke her train of thought. Isabel opened her eyes to find that Troy had taken his seat and was smirking at her. " You don't know a thing about me," Isabel caught herself saying.

" I know that your falling hard for Troy, and that he's using you to get to me. And you may or may not be using him to get to Duncan."

Isabel shrugged. " So what?"

" Just be careful, Troy is not what he seems. Believe me I've dated him."

Isabel set her eyes on Jenna. " Why should you care?" She asked.

" Because your important to Duncan," Jenna said. " If something happens to you all my plans are at stake," she hugged herself. " He cares about you, which means your important to me too."

Isabel considered his for a moment. Her heart beating a mile a minute, her feelings jumbled in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to talk about herself anymore, she didn't want any warnings from Jenna.

" You should talk to him," Isabel said. " About yesterday."

" Did he send you to ask me?"

" No," Isabel lied. " He told me."

Jenna paused, then turning she glanced in Duncan's direction. " Lets just get something straight," she whispered. " He's mine, I will not let you ruin this for me."

" It's his decision."

" We all know how this plays out in the end, Duncan walks away with the girl he thought he'd never have, and you will always stay just his good friend. So don't mess this up for me, don't you dare try, because if you do I promise you will regret it."

Isabel said nothing. Her stomach churned with anger, and her heart threaten to burst out of her chest. " Whatever," she resorted turning around in her seat.

As if on queue Duncan walked slowly beside Jenna and Isabel's station. Jenna placed a light hand on his arm, he stiffened then stopped.

" Y-yes."

Jenna smiled. " I really need to talk to you about the other night, how about…" she thought for the minute then pulling out her PDA she strolled down its screen, " my place at 8."

Duncan looked stunned. " Y-your place?"

" To study of course, I have a Calculus test tomorrow, just the terms of course but you could still help me. And besides my Mom has been dying to meet you."

" Re-real-," he coughed then rubbed the back of his head. " I mean really, of course I would be honored to come to your place…"

" Then it's a date."

" Yeah totally," Duncan agreed. Jenna turned around a small smile on her face. From the corner of her eye Isabel could see Duncan grinning.

" Alright class settle down, the bell has already rung. Let us start on the presentations," The teacher said. " First up Jenna and Isabel."

* * *

" Dude score," Kenny congratulated slapping Duncan on his back. " You know what this means right?"

" She doesn't totally hate me for Saturday night."

" Dude it means your closer to be actually being called her boyfriend," Kenny explained. "Getting out of friend mode."

" I guess that was the point all along," Duncan said tugging his jacket closer to his body. " Where's Isabel, she left class kind of early."

Kenny shrugged. " Well this is the week girls switch places with the boys for gym. They get the court while we have to go to the classroom, so Isabel probably off forging her excuse."

" She doesn't play?"

" Where have you been dude? No Isabel doesn't play, she usually gets her Mom to write her some excuse so she can get out of it." Kenny said.

They rounded a corner where half the boys from gym including Troy stood at the entrance of the court staring into the door.

"What are they doing?" Duncan asked.

" Short spotting," Kenny replied.

" Short what?"

" Duncan my friend you have a lot to learn," Kenny said hitting his back again. " Just watch."

Peering over the shoulders Duncan watched as one by one the girls arose from their locker rooms. Suddenly he knew what Kenny was talking about. The dress code was practically non-existent. Midriffs were exposed, shorts that were too short rode up on some of their thighs exposing their underwear. Some of the girls wore no bras under white t-shirts.

The last one to come out wearing nothing but a black sports bra, blue skirt and black chucks was Isabel.

" Isabel?" Kenny exclaimed his eyes wide. Duncan ran his eyes over her. Her long legs and torso, the color of caramel, her hair pinned back with a yellow bow. Was this still Isabel? She turned sideways walking down the court and Duncan could see the impression of her breast against the fabric of her sports bra.

The need to cover her up like an over-protective Dad arose in him, and before he knew any better he was coming towards her, too bad Troy had the same idea. He pushed past Duncan getting lead way. Isabel turned, the light against her shoulders making her eyes glow.  
" Really cute babe," Troy said grabbing her arm.

" Troy? Duncan?" Isabel exclaimed turning abruptly. Her eyes met with Duncan's before she looked away just as abruptly as she turned. " What's the matter?" She asked, in the way only Isabel could ask. Duncan reached for her other arm, but the moment his skin brushed hers she pulled away.

" Really cute but it won't work," Troy continued. " Your going to have to cover that up."

Isabel looked surprised then angry. " Why?" She asked narrowing her eyes at Troy.

Troy made a sound of surprise. " Cause I don't appreciate all these other guys looking at my girl."

Isabel pulled back a little much to Duncan's satisfaction. " Your girl?" She hissed.

" Tell you what," Troy said ignoring her last comment. " You can keep the sports bra on, but you have to cover it up." He whistled, a moment later Wally the red head of his group came running. His eyes never left Isabel as he said, " Go to my locker and get my spare football jersey."

Wally shuffled off, returning not even a minute later baring Troy's jersey. Isabel eyed it for moment, before replying dryly, " Number nine, my favorite number, how did you know?"

" Intuition," Troy laughed walking away pushing Duncan in the process. Duncan watched him walk fully away and disappear into the classroom before he turned back to Isabel who was rubbing the material between her fingertips.

" Your actually going to wear that?" Duncan growled.

" I wouldn't I?"

" Because Troy's a jerk, and we all agreed he was since his memories been erased."

" So…"

Duncan took a deep breath calming himself. " What are you trying to do Isabel?"

" Why does it matter?" She said.

" I dunno because it does," Duncan said.

" Well it shouldn't not to you anyway," Isabel resorted.

Something like fury settled in his lungs and Duncan had to curl his fist to stop himself from pushing Isabel against the wall and screaming at her. Screaming at her to stop this madness, to stop this thing whatever it was she was doing and be the old Isabel again. The curious, monster loving girl he met on the first day of school. The only person to be relatively nice to him, the first person who knew his secret, the first person to accept him after learning that secret.

This person standing in front of him, holding Troy Adams jersey, wearing a sports bra and skirt was not Isabel.

" Isabel…"

The bell rang.

Isabel turned away, " I'm sorry," she said starting to walk away from him, he grabbed her arm, gently at first until she started to pull away.

" I thin-I think we need to talk or something," he whispered. " I think I did something to you."

She refused to turn, more anger boiled in his guts. " Didn't you hear me?" He asked a little louder this time.

" I heard you," she said.

" Then what?" He asked.

" I heard you," she repeated finally turning to look at him. The look she gave him was enough for him to let go. Let go and not attempt to grab her again as she walked away from him, pulling on Troy's jersey in the process. In that moment he felt another little piece of Isabel fall away to wither on the ground.

* * *

**"Que diabo?"** -"What the heck?"

**" O que foi isso?"**-"What was that?"

**" Hi Issi,**" -"Hi Issi,"

**" Um segundo."**-"One second."

**" O que você estava pensando trazê-los no mom aqui?"** -"What were you thinking bring them in here mom?"

**" Eles ficaram de pé fora, desses meninos bonito não devem ser feitos para ficar fora." "Sentar agora que seus panquecas estão ficando frias.**" -"They were standing outside, these pretty boys should not be made to stay out." "Sit down now that their pancakes are getting cold."

**" Mãe.**" -"Mother."

**" Panquecas!**" -"Pancakes!"

**" Se você soubesse alguma coisa sobre a situação, em seguida, você saberia que salga ele aqui foi uma má idéia."** -"If you knew anything about the situation, then you would know that brining it here was a bad idea."

**"Qual é?"** -"What is?"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. Only happens in Movies

**Another Chappy here ya go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Firebreather. **

**REVIEW! **

* * *

" Is that Troy Adams jersey?" Miranda one of Jenna's many self proclaimed friends exclaimed tugging the material hanging off of Isabel's thin frame.

" What of it?" I Isabel hissed pulling back. She was still thinking about what had just happened with Duncan, the look on his face, the fact that she hadn't said what she wanted to say.

" Nothing," the girl snapped back letting go of the jersey and walking over to where her other friends were standing. Isabel glanced down at the jersey, at her clothing then at the door where the boys once stood. No one was there. She sighed and took her lineup, happy that no one was there too see the look her face.

* * *

Duncan's back hit the wall, he barely felt his hard skin make contact with the cinderblocks, but he was angry either way. Troy stood in front of him, his fist balled a smug smile on his face.

" What was the deal back there?" Troy asked his voice calm. He pointed with this thumb in the direction they both left. " You got the hots for her too?"

" What are you talking about Troy," Duncan snapped pushing himself off the wall.

Troy continued. " Cause last time I checked you were with Jenna. Don't think your much of a player to be booking two girls at the same time."

" Its not like that," Duncan said pushing against Troy's shoulder, maybe a little too hard. The other boy's facial expression didn't change. " She's just a really good friend, and I can't let someone just hurt her."

Troy snorted, " Don't see her complaining, in fact if I didn't know any better I'd think she liked it."

Duncan shrugged. " That's because.." he stopped short. Why was she suddenly showing an interest Troy? She usually had nothing good to say about him, now she was like every other girl, except she didn't chase him, he was chasing her. And she was letting him.

What did he want with Isabel? Knowing Troy he probably wanted sex. He probably saw Isabel as an easy target. He didn't really like her. If he did, this wouldn't' be so difficult to deal with, or maybe it would.

" Listen, saw her first, point taken. You have the high maintenance bitch, and I'll keep the Brazilian babe." Troy replied pushing Duncan again. Troy started to walk away, already having put his point across.

" She's only doing it to get to me," Duncan blurted out. He wasn't even sure why he said it. That notion was based off Jenna's opinion. It just felt like the right thing to say at the moment, to make Troy feel off his game. Troy turned, his mouth opened like he was going to say something. But instead he smiled.

" Ok with me," Troy replied. " As a matter of fact, knowing that might just make it easier for me."

" If you-" Duncan growled.

" If I what?" Troy countered. " Steal your girl," he laughed. " Last time I checked shit face, Isabel wasn't your girl, Jenna was. So lay the fuck off. Or are you already unhappy with Jenna?"

Troy laid the question to the air, before turned away for good and walking away. Duncan watched him go before turning to punch the wall, leaving a dent the size of his fist.

* * *

After many stares, and various conversation about the jersey she was wearing Isabel was remained why she forged doctors excuses to get out of doing gym.

With the jersey neatly folded in her purse, Isabel walked down the hall her boots clanking against the white floors. But something was different. As she stepped in between folds of people they actually moved out of her way, without her having to push past them. First she thought it was chance, but as she stepped through the lunch crowd the point became very clear.

Kenny appeared at her side. " Kenny," she said. " What's going on?"

" Revelation," he joked. She glared at him. His eyebrows creased. " Did you sleep with Troy or something?"

Isabel almost dropped her bag. " No! Why…why would…"

" No one, calm down. I was just asking." He hesitated before he added the next part.  
" You might as well have."

Isabel glanced at Kenny, his eyes were downcast, his fist balled. She opened her mouth to reassure him, but a grip at her waist stopped her words.

Troy stood beside her. " Hungry?" He asked snatching a lunch tray from a the boy in front of Isabel. The boy glared, sucked in a breath, then headed to the end of the line for a new tray. Isabel pushed against Troy's chest, the soft marble muscle bending under her fingertips.

" I was talking to Kenny," Isabel snapped taking the tray and pushing it against Troy's stomach pushing him away. He chuckled, took the tray then loaded food on it.

" Continue," he said.

" You know what I forgot what I was saying. Is it me Troy or do you have this effect on all of us?" Kenny snapped.

" Don't know," he pushed his forehead against Isabel's. " Do I."  
She turned away.

" How could you think that Kenny?" She asked trying her best to ignore Troy beside her grinning and refusing to move, so that the line could precede.

" Listen Isabel I'm going to have to talk to you later, or something," Kenny said. Isabel grabbed his arm.

" Kenny don't…"

" How far do you intend on taking this?"

" I…" Isabel opened her mouth but the words refused to move past her teeth. How far was she willing to take this? Was she really willing to become Troy's newest girlfriend? She knew Troy was just using her to get to Jenna, like she as using him to get to Duncan.

" Come to the table," Troy said giving her no choice. " You sit with me now."

Isabel's feet refused to move. " What is this?" She mumbled.

" What is what?" Troy asked.

" This, what are we doing?"

" I'm showing you how the higher ups live," Troy said. " It's time for you too start having a good time."

At what cost? She touched her forehead, her head was suddenly throbbing. Nothing seemed right anymore. Her stomach churned, and she suddenly felt sick. Her vision slurred, her hearing fogged. Someone was calling her name, but she was too far gone to notice. She reached out with one hand, her palm falling on something soft and warm.

" Babe?"

" I need to sit down." Isabel tried to walk, twisting her ankle in the process. She fell forward, Troy grabbing her arm supporting her weight. Getting annoyed moments later at the speed they were moving and just picking her up bridal style and carrying her. The talking in the cafeteria lowered to a whisper, eyes widened at the display, and somewhere Isabel could hear Kenny cursing.

She expected Troy to lower her to the table, instead he charged her out of the cafeteria around the corner and into the nurses office. Isabel pulled off her shoe. Instant relief to her feet, her head was still throbbing. " Why did you bring me here?" She demanded. " I only need to sit down."

" All the damn whispering was getting on my nerves," Troy said waving the concerning nurse off. Funny, even the teachers seemed intimidated by Troy. Isabel stood, one stood balancing in a shoe, the other not. The world shook, and she found herself moving backwards to gain support on the wall, instead of Troy. That didn't stop him through. Both arms came out to hold her there, making escape without hurting him impossible.

" I'll tell you what we are doing," he said. " Moving on."

" Moving on?"

" Lets face it babe, we're hung up. Me on Jenna, you on Duncan. Time to move on."

" Can't be hung up on someone I never had," Isabel countered.

Troy shrugged. Isabel watched the movement send the muscles rippling in his neck, like the involuntary shivers of a horse.

Can't be hung up on someone you never had. Or ever will have.

" Hung up," Troy said stepping closer.

I do need to move on, Isabel reasoned with herself. Troy's nose touched hers. " I'm not." She denied.

His famous smile.

In that same moment she thought of Duncan's smile.

" You are," Troy replied. One hand coming up to rest under her chin, she pulled her face up above his grip. " If you weren't babe, you wouldn't resist."

" I have plenty of other reasons for resisting," Isabel resorted.

" Yeah?" Troy whispered his lips inches from hers. He wasn't listening, caught up in the moment, caught up in his game of " trap seemingly helpless girl." Isabel pushed the palm of her hand against his chest. " Troy…"

He kissed her. Soft at first, softer than Isabel imagined Troy would kiss her. Then he opened her mouth with his, she tried to resist finding it impossible, finding the feeling of it to great to let go. This was her first kiss. She'd imagined she'd have it with Duncan, that they'd both give each other their first kisses, but knew that things that unrealistic only happened to certain people, in books and movies. This was real life, and this was really happening.

Happening with Troy Adams. The last person on her list to actually wanna kiss. Yet here she was, locking lips with him.

His tongue swept her mouth, she tasted Monster and Mentos. She pushed him away gently and pulled back. It was all too much to deal with, her head spun and she felt like she'd betrayed someone.

" Too much?" Troy asked.

Isabel nodded having for once nothing to say.

" Felt good right?" He asked grinning. That Isabel wouldn't answer. She made her face stoic. " Listen," he said, " Friday night I'm having some friends over, drinks, music, pool. Come by."

Isabel had to struggle to find her voice through the jumble of combined spit, emotions and feelings of betrayal on her part. " Maybe," she replied maintaining her stoic demeanor.

That seemed good enough for Troy because he turned and headed in the direction that he'd come. Isabel set down on the futon, covering her mouth with her hands. She didn't know whether to cry or rejoice, be sad or angry. He hadn't forced her that was for sure. Which meant she wanted too.

She wondered faintly what Kenny would think of this if she told him. He'd probably be angry at her, refuse to answer her phone calls, walk with her to school. And Duncan? Would be even care? He had Jenna now, he'd probably congratulate her on having the chance to make out with a dick like Troy.

She decided to keep it too herself, not even tell her Mom. Not until she was completely sure she was over Duncan. Which she knew she was wasn't. Despite all her talk, all the reasoning with herself that liking him was ridiculous. Jenna was right, the story didn't end with her walking away with the underestimated boy, it ended with Jenna walking away with him.

* * *

" Don't get any ideas," Jenna said adjusting Duncan's jacket. " Just cause a girl invites you up to her room, lets you meet her Mom and gives you a cup of orange soda, is not an invitation to make out."

" Yes right," Duncan stuttered. Cause I wasn't thinking that at all…" He thought examining Jenna's room. Which happened to be the second girl's room he'd been in, in his entire life, besides his Mom's that is.

The room was light blue, There were no posters, but various awards and framed certificates. A desk touched the far right wall, neatly stacked with school books, papers and containers holding her school supplies. On the far left wall a shelf filled with various books. All the other space was filled with pictures of Jenna. Jenna receiving awards, Jenna giving a speech at city hall, Jenna holding up a award winning fish beside a brown headed man.

" Is this your father?" Duncan blurted without thinking. Jenna paused in what she was doing, which was putting up her purse. " Sorry."

" No its ok. I told you its ok if you want to talk about Dads." She examined the picture as if seeing it for the first time in years. " Yes that is my Dad. We took that picture after we won the fishing competition down at the Fox Lake. We had the biggest catfish out of them all." As she told the story Duncan noted her eyes twinkled and her mouth turned up in a grin. " I was nine then. He died shortly after."

Guilt at bringing it up rumbled in Duncan's stomach. He tried to change the subject. " At least I can see the floor, I can't remember the color of my carpet."

Jenna laughed at that, a soft cute sound that made Duncan's skin tingle. " Well I'm glad you noticed. Do you want to start, we can sit on my bed and you can hold me while we go over the terms."

" H-hold you…yeah…totally."

He let Jenna lead the way, she sat down, then patted the spot where Duncan was to sit. " Not with your shoes still on," she scolded.

" Yeah right…"

It was awkward but he managed to sit still beside her, she pressed her back against his left shoulder then covered up her eyes. " Alright read me a term or something then I'll tell you the definition without looking."

" Alright," he said. He glanced over the list of terms, laughing when he finally found one.

" What is it?" Jenna giggled her eyes still covered.

" Alright, what is the Sandwich Theorem?"

" Argh, how did I know you were going to pick that one?"

" Cause I'm a guy," he resorted. " Come on tell me what it is."

" A theorem which allows computation of the limit of an expression by trapping the expression between two other expressions which have limits that are easier to compute."

" Right," Duncan replied, his eyes turned to Jenna's lips, exposed through her hands. Thinking about Jenna made him think about Isabel? Like why Troy was carrying her away today? Did she fall or something? Was she sick? He never go the chance to ask, because Jenna directed his attention to her. Claiming that Troy would make sure she got to the nurse ok, and that it wasn't necessary that Duncan follow them.

What did Troy want with Isabel anyway? If he hurts her…He'd do what? Blow his cover again, hurt Troy back? What if this was Isabel's intention? What if she really wanted to be with Troy? The thought of Isabel running to Troy before she ran to him made him angry. He must have growled because Jenna lowered her hands.

" Your thinking about Isabel aren't you?"

Sensing her suspicion Duncan plaster a smile on his face. " Of course not, I was just thinking about how pretty…" he lowered his voice, " your lips look." Realizing how he sounded he hurried to cover himself. " Not that I'm just looking at your lips, cause I'm not, I just…"

" You really can't catch a hint can you?"

" What?"

" Lets try this again," Isabel replied cuddling closer to Duncan, then placing her hands on his she turned to face him.

" I can't have you wondering over another girl while your with me. I don't care if that girl is one of your best friends. If you like her then please tell me to stop wasting my time."

" I don-" she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

" If you don't that's ok too, but you still can't be worrying about her while your with me. Understand?"

Her finger on his lips, all Duncan could do was nod.

" You don't realize Duncan how lucky you are to be with me. Student Council President, prom queen, head of the prom committee, should I go on."

" So does that mean your like my girlfriend now?" Duncan said.

" It means you're my boyfriend now," Jenna replied added extra tone to the " my" part.  
" And as part of the deal of boyfriend and girlfriend, I'm going to let you kiss me."

Duncan couldn't believe what he was hearing, he leaned in closer his ear facing her. She repeated her last statement leaning in close to Duncan. Unsure what to do he sat completely still.

"We're work on it," she sighed pecking his cheek then turning away to finish reviewing her work. Duncan mentally punched himself for not taking the chance. But didn't push it any further as she cuddled in closer to him.

He'd be lying if he didn't admit that he thought about Isabel again.

He sat at Jenna's helping her study for another two hours before her mother came and hurried him home. He walked home happy for the somewhat warm weather, tempted to fly. But not enough to ruin another shirt and jacket. He'd already torn three in the last month, much to his mother's discomfort, and didn't want to hear anymore about it.

He made it home a little past eight where his mother already had dinner sat out for him, a bag of coals and apple pie. She said nothing as he sat down at the dinner table, just watched him with narrow eyes, chewed her chicken pot pie and waited until he made the first comment.

" What is it Mom?"

" You had fun at Jenna's?"

" Yes," he said popping a coal into his mouth avoiding her eyes.

" Have I ever had the talk with you Duncan?"

" Mom. What? We are not doing his tonight!" Duncan exclaimed ready to stand up and run if necessary.

" Calm down I was just wondering, you're a teenage boy. Granted you're a little different from most boys your age but some things still apply to you," she reached over to take his hand. He could tell by the small smile on her face she was enjoying this. If this was a form of torture, his mother would be in jail by now. He watched her as if she were some new kind of fish. " Sometimes things get out of hand, trust me I know I was once your age. I just need you to be prepared."

" Mom…" he whined. " This is kinda awkward."

" For me or you?"

" Me," he answered without hesitation.

His mother continued as if not hearing him. " Jenna's a beautiful young lady, and you are a handsome young man, feelings could get out of hand." She patted the top of Duncan's hand. " Just be smart about it. Ok?"

He nodded. Then added. " This is why he have Sex Ed Mom. So the parents don't have to do it." He meant it as a smart comment, but his embarrassment made it hard to change his whining tone.

His mother stood up taking her plate to the dishwasher. " Yes but what they don't tell you in the Sex Ed.," she dropped the plate into the dishwasher then turned to Duncan with the fiercest " Mom Look," he'd ever seen her give him. " Is that if you get a girl pregnant," she cut a slice of apple pie, then still holding the knife she pointed it at Duncan " I'll kill you. No exceptions, really I will."

And the scary thing was he believed her. Even his father, as big as he was, was afraid of Duncan's mother. He'd said so himself.

" Don't have to worry about that Mom," he grumbled.

" That's my boy, now eat your coal, those chores don't finish themselves."

* * *

**Tell me what ya think. **

**Peace out for now. **


	8. End of All Things Expected

**Another Chappy peps. Sorry it been forever. I've been super busy. Hope you enjoy. **

**REVIEW! **

**Much Loves. **

* * *

" Isabel.." Kenny called. Isabel turned.

They were currently attending Troy's house party. Cars lined the lot surrounding his house which was perched in the woods. Music vibrated against the canopy of the trees, shaking down pine lines that rained down on Kenny and Isabel as they walked.

" Last time I checked," Kenny said, " I wasn't on Troy's best friend list."

" Relax Kenny," Isabel said sliding past a group of drunken classmates waving beer cans in the air.

She moved a little more into the crowd of dancing students, Kenny close behind until she reached the kitchen where wine coolers and fresh beers sat on the counter. She saw everyone but Troy, Duncan or Jenna. Which she knew couldn't be possible because all of Jenna's friends were here so she couldn't be that far off, and this was Troy's party so he had to be here as well.

Kenny took a wine cooler in his hand. " Cherry favored…nice." He popped the top off and took a sip. " These things are really good."

Giving the grinning Kenny a small smile Isabel continued to push her way through the crowd to the outside where the pool was. There were twice as many students there as inside. Girls and boys frolicked in the pool some wearing swimsuits and trucks, the majority in their boxers and underwear.  
Sitting on the far side chugging down beers was Troy. Next to him was another girl Isabel knew from school. Standing Troy dived into the pool splashing water over the protesting girl. He swam to where Isabel stood.

" Yo."

" Hi," Isabel said. " Some party."

" See your brought the runt, here to teach him out to be a man?"

Isabel gave him her famous glare, " No. We came to check out your lame party, so far I'm not impressed."

" Ah. Girl got jokes." Troy replied pulling himself out of the pool. His eyes drifted down Isabel's body surveying what she wore. A black formal romper dress her mother had picked out for her and roman sandals. " That doesn't look like pool clothes to me."

_I really need him to stop talking_…Isabel thought at the same time she pulled the jersey she'd forgotten to give him out of her purse and handed it too him. He looked surprised.

" Over so soon?"

She nodded. All she needed was for her mother to find the jersey, that would open up another can of worms she didn't need right now. That and having the jersey made her think of the kiss they shared back in the nurses office, she didn't want to think about that right now.

All the while he was grinning.

" Well you know when a girl dumps me," Troy shouted loudly. Everyone stopped talking. He reached out much to Isabel's surprise and lifted her up. His wet skin plastered against her clothing like glue as he turned to the pool.

" What the fuck…Troy. Put me down."

" Can't do babe," he said still smiling. " I'm having a hard time hearing you over everyone's shouts."

Surely everyone was shouting, shouting that he should do it, throw her into the pool. Dump her like she dumped him, only how could she dump someone she never had. She pushed against him but he was stronger. She turned to Kenny who just stood dumbfound holding a wine cooler unsure what to do.

Then she looked up to the sliding glass doors. Standing there holding hands was Jenna and Duncan, staring at her and Troy. She gave one last pleading look before she was thrown over Troy's shoulder into the heated pool below.

Water rushed up her nose, filled her mouth. She flapped her arms helplessly and tried to get a footing on the ground, only to realize that he'd thrown her on the 8 foot side of the pool. Her lungs burned and she couldn't open her eyes against the pools heat or the chlorine.

If this was what drowning felt like, it was a hell of a lot better than seeing Duncan holding hands with Jenna.

* * *

Duncan and Jenna arrived to the party a little after seven. He didn't want to originally go, but Jenna insisted saying that to be the only one out of her friends to not attend would be social suicide. So here he was.

Although it was nice, seeing how he got to hold her hand, now that they were a couple, and she wanted to make their relationship public.

It was similar to the last party he attended, except this time there were more alcohol, teens in the corners making out and doing what ever else, dancing and shouting people. Mostly from the outside.

With this hearing through the loud music Duncan could make out " Do it. Do it. Dump her. Dump her."

Without meaning too he pulled Jenna forward, pushing past crowds of drunken teens to the sliding glass doors that led to the outside. Standing in front of him was Isabel and Troy. Troy held Isabel in his arms her feet off the ground, while she struggled and writhe in his arms.

She glanced up meeting Duncan's gaze, an emotion Duncan couldn't quite make out crossed her face before Troy threw her head first into the pool. She landed with a splash, Troy let out a loud laugh before hitting on his friends on the chest.

" She'll come out all angry and probably blame me for messing up her hair, I'll offer to help clean her up, then it's a straight shot to my room for beer and wine coolers."

" Hell yeah," his friend laughed as they clapped hands.

Duncan felt his fist starting to clench before he remembered he was still holding Jenna's hand.

Isabel still hadn't come up yet.

" Is she ok?" Jenna whispered mirroring his thoughts. " She hasn't come up yet."

Troy noticed too, but Duncan wasn't giving him the pleasure of touching her again. Ignoring his impulse to stand away from water, Duncan let go of Jenna and leapt into the pool.

Isabel crumbled herself into a ball beneath the water like a stone. Wasting no time Duncan grabbed at her wrist, her body moved on its own accord and it took Duncan a moment to register that someone else had her.

She was pulled up above the water. There was no gasp of air that registered she was still breathing.

Everyone was panicking now as she was pulled to the pool's edge Kenny pulled her over. Duncan leapt over the edge and ran to face Isabel who laid on the ground eyes closed, mouth slightly ajar.

Jenna placed a ear to her still chest. " She's not breathing. We might have to perform CPR."

" Do you know how to do that?" Duncan asked his hand behind Isabel's head.

" Yes," Jenna said placing her hands on Isabel's chest on of the over and crossing the fingers. " Can you do that Duncan?"

He mimicked her gesture.

" Ok. When I say so push against her chest in a steady rhyme, not to hard that your hurt her but not too soft either." Jenna said. She was using her calm commanding voice that he often heard at speeches she gave to the student body. She had the situation under control. And he'd seen this done in movies countless times, he had it under control.

Pinching Isabel's nose between two fingers Jenna placed her lips on Isabel's and exhaled, twice. " Ok. Duncan."

He pushed against her chest, counting to five before Jenna repeated, and he pressed again. Jenna was about to repeat when Isabel coughed spitting water from her nose and mouth.

Kenny sighed in relief, Jenna smiled. It was Duncan who found himself the most at ends. Standing he attacked Troy head on taking his neck in his hands and slamming him against the pool house.

" What the fuck were you thinking? Isabel could have drowned."

He felt his other side coming through, the kaiju side. He felt the threat of horns against his forehead, fire in his lungs, his skin toughening. He was angry and wanted to hurt Troy like he'd hurt Isabel.

" How the fuck was I supposed to know she can't swim," Troy stuttered. He knew it was probably too extreme but he wanted to tear Troy's throat out, and burn the body. It was the kaiju in him, and for once he didn't mind it.

" Duncan!" It was Jenna who broke his horrific train of thought. He turned to her fire in his eyes, she flinched slightly then held his gaze with her piercing blue eyes. Troy fell from his fingertips, but Duncan could tell he was no longer afraid of him. A woman stood over them, hands on her hips, behind her Troy's Dad. One guess told him it was Troy's mother, and the party was officially over.

" You guys can take her upstairs to the guest room," his mom said. Lifting Isabel Duncan followed her directions walking up the stairs to the guest room, leaving everyone else behind, even his new girlfriend Jenna.

* * *

" I had this really weird dream I was making out with Jenna," were Isabel's first words as she sat up.

" Careful," Duncan said helping her up. Without thinking Isabel pushed his hands away.

" What happened?"

" Troy," Duncan growled. " He threw you in the pool. You can't swim, you almost drowned."

" I can swim," Isabel rebuked holding her now aching head. " I don't know what happened…I…wait did you save me?"

" Yeah, me and some other guy, I don't know who he was." Duncan said. " Bottom line, Troy almost killed you."

" Almost," Isabel said gruffly. She was angry, not at Troy, it was his job to be a life threatening jerk after all. No she was angry at Duncan. She wanted to push him out of his chair and scream at him. But that wouldn't be cool, calm and collected Isabel. Instead she focused on her hands. " It's not a big deal."

That seemed to make him angry because he was up in that instant. " Everyone was freaking out, even Jenna was worried."  
Isabel opened her mouth to comment on how much she appreciated Jenna worrying about her, sarcastic tone intended of course, but the door opening interrupted her.

Kenny walked in first, followed by Jenna, her mom and another guy Isabel didn't recognize.

" My sweet filha!" Isabel's Mom said running her fingers over Isabel's forehead. " You almost drowned."

Isabel rolled her eyes, leave it to her own mother to state the obvious.

" I thought you could swim," her mom continued. " All those swimming lessons your Pai took you too-"

" I can swim mãe," Isabel said. "I just-"

_I just what_…she thought peering down at her hands again. There was a sharp silence then before Jenna cut through it.

" We're just really happy you are alright. You are alright? Right?"

Isabel nodded. " Apparently you guys saved me."

" We can't take all the credit, as a matter of fact," Jenna said grabbing the arm of the guy Isabel didn't recognize and pulling him forward. " He was the one who pulled you out, he answered the call before any of us could."

The guy stepped forward. He was paler than Kenny, his skin almost white in comparison. His hair black the ends dyed red, it was long and put in a pony tail that trailed down his back. His face was sharp and angled, his cheekbones high. Almost black eyes stared down at Isabel, thin lips spread into a smile. He was pretty in a manly way, that made Isabel slightly uncomfortable.

His hand went to the back of his head. " I couldn't just let it happen," he said shyly. His voice was soft too, like wind. Isabel found herself staring. " You were in trouble, so I helped."

Isabel's Mom claimed a firm hand on his shoulder, her brown eyes burning into his. She wasn't smiling. " And I thank you," she said. " I think all of you. Now I will take my little filha and go home, she is very tired. Very tired."

She let him go and turned to Isabel who was happy for once for her mother's ridiculous way of handling things. The situation had gone way out of hand and she didn't want anyone else questioning her ability to swim. Bottom line was she had at that moment wanted to drown, because drowning seemed a better option than living to see Duncan and Jenna.

She pushed her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. All her strength seemed to evaporate then because she collapsed. Hands shot out and supported her. Two on both her arms, one on her shoulder. When she looked up Kenny, Duncan and the long haired guy were supporting her. Duncan had one arm, the guy the other, Kenny her shoulder.

" I got her," they all said at the same time.

Under normal circumstances Isabel would have felt special, but these weren't normal circumstances and her head felt like it was going to explode.

" It only takes one of you," Jenna said softly. That was her way of telling Duncan to back off, but he was wasn't listening. She placed her hand on his arm holding it. He pulled back slowly.

" I have her," the guy said lifting Isabel before anyone could say anything. He carried her down the stairs past where Troy sat his head bowed while she parents lectured him, to her mother's car. In those few short moments it took to move her from one place to the next Isabel wanted to comment on her ability to make it down the stairs herself, or the fact that his black jacket buttons were digging into the soft flesh of her arms. But no words would come out, in fact no words came out until he'd put her in the car and shut the door.

" Who are you?" She said.

A smile tugged at his lips before he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

" If you don't like her, then you should tell her," Jenna said once she was halfway to her house with Duncan.

" What are you talking about, I don't like Isabel."

" I think you do like her," Jenna replied. " I think you do, and you should tell her."

His hand tightened around hers. How could she think something like that? Isabel was his friend, nothing more, nothing less." I said I don't."

" The way you held her, threw yourself after her. Attacked Troy. I noticed Duncan. And when you were in the room with her-" her words were sliced by the feel of Duncan's lips on hers.

It was over as soon as it started. Duncan turned, rubbing the back of his head. " There's no other girls, ok." He said. His mouth tingled where he'd pecked Jenna's. It wasn't even a real kiss, but his heart was about to burst out of his plated chest. " I was just really worried about her. I mean she was the only person to really talk to me the first day of school, which makes her like a really good friend, so of course I would be worried about her…" He was rambling now because he was nervous, scared about how Jenna felt about kissing someone like him. Even through she'd given him full permission. He wasn't like normal guys, his skin wasn't as soft, even the skin on his lips. Maybe she was grossed out.

" I understand," Jenna said softly.

Duncan turned then. " Really?"

" Yeah. I shouldn't be jealous, silly me." She slapped her palm against her own head.  
" She really was in trouble, I should be accusing you that. If anything I should be happy you're so caring."

" Y-yeah," Duncan agreed. " So should we get you home."

" Lead the way Knight in shining armor," Jenna said curtsying a rueful small smile on her lips.

_Concern…right. That's all it was, I don't like Isabel. There's no way I can like her. She's Isabel._ Duncan thought to himself as he walked ahead, hands in his pockets. _Even so…who was that guy? And why did I feel so angry when he carried Isabel away?_

* * *

**BOOYA! Plot twist. Bet you thought Isabel was going to fall for Troy. LikeIwouldeverletthathappen...**_  
_

**Ehhghgheeheeie...Jenna Go Away! **

**REVIEW!**


	9. New Kid?

**New Chappy. Yay!  
**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

_Act like everything is ok, act like everything is ok_…Isabel thought as they walked down he strip mall the next day with Kenny by her side. He gave her a thumbs up as they walked past the various stores, then reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

The moment she stepped in a group of girls she recognized as cheerleaders approached her. The first one, obvious leader of the group and one of Jenna's friends touched Isabel's shoulder and said. " I know how you feel, and we want you to know you are not alone. Troy Adams, although the hottest thing here, is a jerk and a asshole, and no one should have to put up with that."

" Uh, thanks…I think," Isabel said glancing again at Kenny, who was grinning ear to ear.

" We're here for you," she said. The girls behind her nodded in agreement.

Isabel shook her head. " I'm ok really…"

" Ok. Ok. We just wanted to let you know," she said softly. " You are such a strong soul." Then patting Isabel's shoulder and giving her a tight hug she wondered off with the rest of the group.

Isabel gave Kenny a look. " What did you do."

" Nothing," he said lifting his hands up in surrender.

She continued walking ahead, feeling heavier with each step she took. She hopped that she wouldn't have to see Duncan today, and with him would be Jenna. The thought of transferring schools did come to her mind, before she realized that she couldn't leave Kenny alone, it would be the equivalent of horrendous torture.

They reached their destination "Neal's Place", a bookstore café, that sold vintage books and coffee and cinnamon buns, with no interruptions, Isabel ducked inside. Instantly getting a nose full of apple scented incense and chestnut coffee. Neal's Place was fairly big, tables sat in the middle of the room, to its right the food counter, to its left the shelves full of books that cornered and cut into a mini labyrinth that lead to a wall of books that blocked the way on either side. Leather couches sat close to the entrance and it's corner wall, a shelf full of books beside it. In the space between them laptop counters equipped with plugs and fixtures.

They were greeted by the owner, who's name was Neal, a short burly man with a balding head and glasses that were a bit to small for his face. He pulled at his sleeves which were already at his elbows and wiped the sweat from his forehead. " Isabel long time no see," he boomed. " Your book has arrived."

" Thank you," she said. " I'm going to look around a bit before I pick it up."

" Suit yourself," he grunted stocking off. Isabel turned to where Kenny should have stood. He'd already wondered off to the food counter, and from where she stood she could hear him ordering a cheese danish.

Using his distraction to her advantage, Isabel stalked away from the entrance to the labyrinth of shelves. Until she found herself in the mist of them, her fingers habitually searching the spines, searching for anything interesting.

" Can I help you with anything," a voice said behind her.

Habitually she said, " No I have it thank you," without turning to look at who it was. Papers shuffled beside her, and the sound of books being stack cut through the silence of the shelves so sharply that Isabel turned her gaze to the person who asked the question.

It was the boy from the party, the one who'd helped save her from the pool and carried her to the car. He wore the same black jacket with the protruding buttons, and his hair was still pulled back away from his face, a few small strains defiantly sticking out.

" You," she said softly.

" Me," he said smiling.

" What are you doing here?"

" I work here," he said. Then added when Isabel eyed his shirt skeptically. " I'm new, no uniform yet. Don't get it until the second week of working. It's his way of weeding out the weak by making them feel unimportant."

Isabel couldn't help but smile at that. " I didn't get a chance to thank you," she said pulling out a random book, looking through it then putting it back.

" I couldn't just let you drown," he said earnestly.

Yes you could have…Isabel wanted to say, but instead she replied almost shyly. " I also didn't get your name."

Surprise covered his sharp face, then relief. " Oh sorry, I tend to forget to tell people my name. It's kind of a habit of mine. It's Alex Brisk."

" I'm Is-"

" Isabel," I know he said. " Your friends told me after I saved you."

Isabel blushed. He smiled, then he pointed at the shelf she as standing in front of.

" I call that shelf Monster Mash, as you probably already know it holds the books regarding the legend and myth of monsters."

" I come here every weekend," Isabel noted picking up a book. " There's numerous books on vampires and werewolves, the loch ness monster, Bigfoot. But hardly any on Kaiju."

He seemed surprised. " Your into Kaiju."

She blushed again, then nodded shyly. " Weird huh?"

" No," he exclaimed putting down his stack of books. " I've always had an on and off fascination with them, but the press is so small because they're new, that I haven't gotten a chance to really read on up them." He walked in next to her and faced the shelve. She could feel his shoulder bumping hers as he reached up on the highest shelve and pulled a book down.

" You have to know where to look," Isabel said moving her shoulder slightly away.  
" Most of the time I end up having to order the books I need."

She literally had to hold her breath to keep but crying out in pure glee. There was another person who was interested in the same thing she was. Not like Kenny who was only interested because he wanted to be closer to her.

" Look at this," he said pushing the book towards her. She placed her hand underneath it, touching the tips of his fingers in the process, his fingers were cold, the skin smooth. She started to pull away, but he pushed his fingers closer until they were partially on top of hers. She glanced up at him trying to read his facial expression, only to find that his eyes were focused intently on the book.

His free hand pointed to a painting of a giant black figure, pouring fire onto a village. People were shattered on the forefront of the painting, their faces distorted and terrified.  
" People during Medieval times called Kaiju dragons, and they still don't know where they come from," he said. " Awesome right."

Isabel nodded. He shut the book quickly and placed in back onto its respective place.  
" Neal has a whole archive of books in the back he hasn't even unboxed yet, from donations and libraries who didn't want them. And I'm in charge of un-boxing, sorting and shelving them." He smiled at Isabel, his black eyes were unreadable. " I'll be on the lookout."

He bent down to take the books he'd dropped back in hand. Isabel blurted, " I don't see you at the school-"

" You wouldn't," he said coolly. " I go to Oakland Prep."

" Oh," Isabel said her face visibly deflating.

" Now you think I'm stuck up."

" No. I don't think that," Isabel said quickly. " It's just that-"

" I know what you mean," he said chuckling. " And its alright, half the guys there are stuck up. Besides I'm thinking about moving. Your high seems like a more accredit school," he looked up at her his eyes full of mischief. Isabel shifted, suddenly feeling one part uncomfortable and one part mesmerized. His eyes alone were like pools of never-ending darkness, carving into her like a knife, shaping the little resistance she had left until it was merely a pile of shavings at her feet. " And the girls are prettier."

Isabel didn't know what to say. Was he talking about her? Or was she imagining it? He didn't give a name, or specifically point in her direction.

Turning away from him and his shaping gaze she continued to study the shelves as if he wasn't there. Beside her a book found its way to a empty place on the shelve and a shoulder bumped hers again.

" By the way, I was talking about you," he whispered. When Isabel didn't turned around he added almost breathlessly. " Can I buy you lunch?"

* * *

" These cinnamon buns are the best thing since soda in a can," Kenny exclaimed reaching over to grab another bun from the box. Alex shrugged.

" The lady that makes them does a good job."

" I'll say," Kenny replied stuffing his face. Isabel took a hesitate bite. She'd forgotten that Kenny was at the table waiting for her finish, she'd honestly been hoping to conversant more with Alex alone.

He turned his black eyes on her. " What do you think?"

" What?"

" About the cinnamon bun, do you like it? I get employee discount, so you want a overpriced ham sandwich I get two percent off."

He smirked at his own joke. Isabel held her hand over her mouth to stop crumbs from falling from her lips. " No, I'm ok," she said putting her cinnamon bun down.  
" Dude this has got to be the most boring job there is," Kenny announced.

Alex shrugged again. " I get to meet new people. And I get off early enough to catch East Coast Ring."

Kenny dropped his bun then his eyes widening. Isabel rolled her eyes, ready to get up.

" Dude you watch that? I thought I was the only one. Did you see the match between Hannibal and…"

" Horse-eater," Alex finished for him just as excited. " Yeah, intense man. I was rooting for Hannibal."

" Same here, as far as fighting skills go he's the wildest. Horse-eater was to tame and-"

Isabel sighed out loud. They both turned and stared at her. Alex said. " So I see Isabel isn't a boxing fan."

Alex settled in his seat. " I see…Kenny right?"

" Yeah…man. Happy to see there's more fans out there."

" Never miss a match. I usually watch it with my Dad."

Kenny's face fell a little, " I watch it alone."

" You should come over tonight, the finals start at 8:00, Dad wouldn't mind you coming along."

Kenny held up his fist, in a traditional show of testosterone induced instinct Alex bumped his fist against Kenny's sealing the deal. Alex looked over at Isabel then. " You can come too, if your folks don't mind. I have a couple of monster movies I haven't burst open yet…"

" Yes," Isabel replied without thinking.

Alex moved back some. " I didn't know you were so excited about monster movies."

" I'm not," she resorted pushing her hair back and finding herself. Which really she wasn't, but just the thought of having a movie night after so long, was reliving. She really thought that the tradition would be notched down to just her and Kenny. Not that having just Kenny was a bad thing, it just got boring when no one else was involved.

" She is," Kenny said eating the last cinnamon bun. "Today is the day we normally have our monster movie nights, its been a while."

" Well I'm happy I could provide a solution," Alex said standing. " Meet me here at 7:30 I'll drive us over."

He's tall…Isabel thought as she watched him straighten the wrinkles out of his clothes.

" Now if you don't mind," he took Isabel's hand. His hand was cold and smooth, like the surface of a stone. She started to pull away, but we tightened his grip and bowed. " My lunch break is over. See you at 7:30."

_Look like you could care less…look like you could care less…_Isabel chanted in her head as she slowly pulled her hand back away from his cold one. " Right." She mumbled sounded ten times less convincing that intended. From the corner of her eye she could see him smiling.

Kenny cleared his thought, she turned to him.

" What was that about?"

" Nothing, Kenny," she snapped. " Lets go."

Standing she started out the door, her heart beating a mile a minute and her thoughts wondering.

* * *

" I don't want to take you away from your friends," Jenna replied as she lead Duncan down the strip mall. They'd been out all day, Jenna shopping he holding her numerous bags.

On normal circumstances he would have been bored out of his mind, but the kisses in-between outfit changes helped.

He texted Kenny and Isabel with the news.

_Free 2nite up for mnster movie 8?_  
_- Mythological Badboy_

A reply moments later.

_Hve 1 pln wit new kid._  
_- Spy of Anarchy Kenny_

" Ney kid," he said out loud. Jenna paused.

" What's going on?"

" Nothing…"

No text from Isabel. He sent another.

_New Kid?_  
_- Mythological Badboy_

" I can't get in touch with Isabel," Duncan finally said staring wearily at his phone.

" Isabel's right there," Jenna said breaking the text he was about to send to Isabel. He glanced up. She stood in front of " Neal's Place," bookstore wearing a black sweater dress and black over the knee socks and ankle boots. Her attention was turned in the opposite direction from where he and Jenna were standing. Duncan started forward to greet her, ready to explain how and why the plans had changed, when another person stepped into view.

_The guy from the pool…_

Isabel smiled and he smiled back, reaching under his arm to hand her a tattered book with yellowing pages.

_Are they on a date?_ He wondered.

He caught sight of them before Isabel did. The boy's face broke out in smile and he waved them over. Isabel turned her eyes locking onto Duncan before she turned away quickly. Jenna locked onto his arm and pulled him over to where Isabel was standing.

" Yo," Alex greeted. " Nice seeing you again Duncan."

He held up his fist, reluctantly Duncan patted it with his own then shoved his hands in his pockets and asked. " So…what are you two doing?"

Isabel kept her mouth clamped shut, leaving Alex to answer, much to Duncan's dismay.

" We have a date at my place," he said.

" Date…" Duncan found himself repeating almost disappointedly. He could feel Jenna's eyes boring into him from her place at his side. He looked at Isabel for some sort of confirmation to the statement. Her face was turned, he could tell purposely in the opposite direction.

" Yeah. Isabel, Kenny and I," Alex said laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

" That's not much of a date," Duncan found himself saying.

Alex's lips curled into a sly smile. The air grew stagnate and misty, and Duncan could smell underneath Jenna and Isabel's combined female scents, and the dusty musk of the street, the wading smell of water and salt. And it was coming from Alex.

There was something else…something territorial about his scent. The same scent he got from Troy back when he was dating Jenna. Except more pungent, abrupt and threatening. It was almost inhuman.

It took Duncan a few moment to realize that Alex with his sly smile, black eyes and overwhelming scent, was challenging him. He could feel his Kaiju instincts overtaking his human reason as he swallowed back a growl and instead tightened his fist into tight knots at his sides.

_I could crush hi_m…Duncan thought as he threw his own threatening scent back at Alex and fixed him with a look.

" Don't be jealous," Alex said coolly regarding Duncan. " You can come too."

He saw Isabel's head jerk up at that and she set her eyes on Alex.

" I'm new to the group, I don't want to steal your friends."

" No that's ok," Duncan said quickly shoving his fist in his pockets and looking away. " I have things to do anyway. Have fun."

Then without giving any warning he walked away from the scene, leaving everyone including Jenna behind.

* * *

When he finally arrived home from dropping Jenna off he headed straight to his room. Walking past his mom who'd prepared dinner. Coal and steamed vegetables, straight from the bag. She's offered for him to sit down and join her, but he merely grumbled unrecognizable words and headed to his room.

Throwing himself on his bed he buried his face in his pillow and tried to sleep. Didn't work. All he could think about was the new kid and how Isabel even refused to look his way.

He knew it shouldn't have been a big deal, Isabel was a girl after all and what male really understood female feelings. But it did bother him, because he want to talk to her, he did want her advice, and it was hard to talk to someone who refused to even look in your direction.

And something definitely had to be wrong, because in addition to not talking, she was also still dressed the same. And what was up with that Alex kid?

His door opened and his mom stepped in.

" Skipping dinner, it's so not like you. Your usually ravenous."

He felt her warm hand on his shoulder pad and he felt his shoulders loosen unconsciously.

" I don't want to talk about it Mom," he said through the pillow.

" What? I don't speak muffle," she teased.

He turned his head away from the pillow and repeated the same statement.

" Its it about Isabel?"

He lifted his head suddenly. " Wait how did you know!"

" You just confirmed it," she said.

Sighing in agitation he slammed his head back against the pillow.

" Have you tried talking to her?"

"She won't even look at me."

" I didn't know you felt so strongly about this Duncan," his mom said now scratching his shoulder blades. A gesture that often worked as a child to get him to relax, and was even now.

" Well of course I do," he exclaimed defensively. " She is my friend."

" Well maybe you should tell her that."

" How?"

" I will admit girls are complicated, you never know what might set them off."

" That's what I mean," Duncan said. " I don't want to piss her off more."

" You never know until you try," she replied. Then reaching over she took his chin in her hand. " Her being mad at you is a sign that she still wants to be your friend. Because if she wasn't, what's the use?"

" Yeah but…" Duncan began. She kissed his forehead.

" You're figure it out." She said softly. Then walking to his door she paused.  
" The times going to come when you have to pick one or the other Duncan…you can't have both."

Then smiling she closed the door behind herself leaving him in the dark.

* * *

**Might be a little while before I am able to post another chapter. College is killing my time!**

**Please ReVIEW! :)**


	10. Alex

**OMG its been a while since I updated. Been suffering some serious writers block but I'm back now. Yaya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Firebreather**

* * *

" I call shot gun," Kenny yelled as he jumped into Alex's Mustang F100 2012 edition, commonly known as the " Bumblebee," from Transformers. Which he seemed humbly embarrassed about when Kenny noted such, running around the car as if it were a transformer.

" That movie is like a year old," Alex noted rubbing the back of his head.

" Yes, but the car is still a noted classic," Kenny said touching the yellow paint job. Isabel tried not to look fazed. She raised an eyebrow and examined the car with crossed arms.

" Not stuck up huh?" She said giving him her famous look and smiling.

" No, never," he said.

She ended up getting the front seat after all. After Alex struck Kenny with the " ladies first" line and promised to let him have front seat on the way back.

The car roared as he cranked it up and the sound of Gorillaz's " Kids with Guns," blared through the speaks. Isabel turned to Alex an eyebrow raised.

" You don't like Gorillaz?"

Kenny singing in the back paused and replied, " Don't let Isabel fool you, she loves this band just as much as I do. Tell him Izzi."

" I love his band just as much as Kenny does," Isabel replied sarcastally. Alex smiled.

" Well in that case, lets cut the shatter and turn the speakers up."

They arrived at Alex's house just as the last song of the album was ending. His home like his car was extravagant. Three stories, two stone pillows held the balcony on the top floor in place, while a path of white cement led curved into the driveway. His house reminded Isabel of the ones she frequently saw on MTV held only by the biggest celebrities.

Approaching the gate Alex pressed a button, a voice arose from the intercom.

" Howdy who!" The intercom said. " How do you do?"

" Its me Dad," Alex replied his face flushing with embarrassment.

" That's not the pass code."

" Dad not now?" Alex replied glancing back at Isabel, she pressed her hand to her mouth.

" No password, no entry, I'm the sentry."

" Kazam," Alex mumbled.

" What can't hear you!"

" Kazam," he said louder.

The gate opened then.

Kenny laughed. " Dude what was that about?"

" That's Dad," Alex said, " He's kinda wacky…so don't let him weird you out."

" That's all our parents," Isabel blurted out.

Alex grinned. "Well at least I'm not alone on that one."

His father greeted them when they finally pulled into the garage. He helped Isabel from the car first, nudging Alex in the ribs playfully when she stepped out, a gesture Isabel knew Alex hoped she didn't see, but she did. He grinned when he finally saw Kenny step out as excited a two year old in a candy factory.

" It's not often Alex has guest," his Dad rambled leading them into the house. " You can call me Eddy. Never Mr. Brisk, Mr. Brisk was my father. Got it."

" Got it," Isabel and Kenny replied at the same time. He led them through the house, giving them a quick tour of the living room where they were to watch movies, complete with an in wall TV, couch for five, a popcorn and drink maker, and hook game. Then the bathroom which was a room all its own, the white room which was a room composed entirely of white which they were forbidden to enter under any circumstances, and finally Alex's room.

" He can show you guys that on his own." Eddy said. " I'm going to finish cooking the snacks."

" Snacks?" Kenny exclaimed.

" Yes because we can't have wrestling and movies without sugar coated food stuffs."

" Your Dad is awesome," Kenny replied once Eddy had disappeared down the hall.

Alex opened his mouth, only to have his father yell, " I know!" before he could say anything.

Shaking his head and smiling he opened his room door and led Kenny and Isabel inside.

" My humble abode," he said turning on the lights.

His room was in comparison to the rest of the house fairly small. Big enough for a full sized bed, a love seat couch on the far right wall, a desk and book shelf stacked to its hedges with books. Posters lined the painted blue walls, Assassin's Creed, Call of Duty, Megan Fox, Lord of the Rings, and an assortment of magazine, internet and book cut outs of Kaiju sightings and research. Against his desk was a shatter of papers and maps, and sketches. Although unlike Duncan's room, it was actually clean.

" Told Dad I wanted the smallest room, less to clean," he said before she could ask.

" These?" Isabel asked touching the Kaiju pictures and articles on the wall. They reminded her of her own walls. She touched another article on the wall, a newspaper this time, the headline reading, _Couple Spots Water Kaiju in Private Lake." _

" I get them every so often," he said touching the wall next to her hand. A moment of silence past between them then, in which Isabel continued to examine his walls, trying not to think about how close he was standing, or how much he smelled like sea salt and Axe.

" So," he said, " What's up with you and that Duncan guy?" Alex asked shyly. " Are you two best friends or what?"

" Just friends," Isabel said quickly drawing into herself. " I wouldn't say best friends." Isabel admitted.

" Oh," Alex mumbled, " Well you two seem really close. When I first met him I thought you two were dating."

" Haven't you heard," Isabel said turning and leaning against his desk, " Duncan's dating the hottest girl in school. Jenna." She was surprised by how bitter she sounded about the whole situation, when she meant to sound sarcastic and witty. She hoped Alex didn't notice.

" She is pretty hot," Alex replied. Isabel glared at him. He grinned, then looked down rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. " I meant, sure she's pretty but there are other pretty girls. You make it sound like she's the only one."

_The only one as far as Duncan is concerned…_Isabel thought.

"So you like him? Duncan I mean?" Alex asked curiously.

" What?" Isabel snapped.

" Sorry. Was that to personal?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. "I need to stop doing that."

Isabel lowered her head, until her bangs fell in her face. " That obvious?"

" So you do?" Alex asked his voice dropping slightly until it sounded almost to Isabel's ears like disappointment.

She nodded, find no real reason to lie, when the unsettling truth stuck upon her skin like glue. Even if she could lie, she found that in the face of Alex the boy she'd just met, barely knew, she could not. He made her want to tell him everything, her secrets, her inner feelings, her hidden intentions. It made her feel uneasy.

" Oh," he said suddenly surprised.

" Is that all you know how to say?" Isabel snapped her head still down, eyes focused on her shoes. She wanted to in all honestly cry. Even though she knew crying over something so small would be stupid. Besides she had no intention of crying in front of Alex, no matter how much she wanted too.

You're pretty," he said suddenly. She glanced up then, surprised. He was looking straight at her, grinning like he'd just won a prize at the fair. " I mean to tell you that earlier, before I made you upset."

" What is up with you?" Isabel asked softly, glaring at him through her lashes. Her hearted pounded in her chest, hard and heavy, threatening to burst out of her chest and spill onto to the ground in a bloody mess.

" His loss," Alex continued as if not hearing her. Isabel started to ask him what he meant, but he folded his arms behind his head and walked to the door, "Are you hungry? Cause I'm hungry." Then without looking back walked down the hall, leaving her in his room alone.

She followed minutes later, composing herself before walking into the living room where the guys were already seated, popcorn in their laps, breaded hotdogs on one side, buffalo wings and pizza on the other, along with an assortment of sodas, candy and favored kool-aids.

" Alex said you were busy with girl stuff," Eddy said lifting an coke in the air.

" Come on Isabel, sit already, we can't dig in until you do," Kenny said tapping the space between himself and Alex. Isabel eyed he space warily, determining in that quick second the amount of space she would actually have for herself. True being stuck in between two guys on movie night was the usual procedure, and she normally did not have a problem with it, but her heart was still pounding from her exchange with Alex.

Alex on the other hand, seemed to her, to not have been effected at all. He glanced over at her and smiled, before beckoning her to hurry up and sit so he could finally eat.

She sat reluctantly in-between Alex and Kenny, and they all cheered, before sitting the bucket on her lap for easy access and turning on the TV.

" Hell yeah," Kenny yelled as the fighters began their testosterone and steroid filled fight to the death. Isabel rolled her eyes and sighed through the entire showing, finding no real enjoyment in watching men roll around on a mat with each other. If anything it was a bit disturbing. But Kenny was enjoying himself, and for once wasn't more concerned with whether she was having fun, than he was with having fun himself.

He needed this, Isabel realized as he watched him sloppily eat popcorn. He had been the one taking the most of her heat, when all he was trying to do was keep the peace and keep her happy at the same time. Honestly, she should have forgotten about Duncan and grabbed what was sitting in front of her a long time ago, but she found she couldn't. While Kenny was an awesome loyal best friend, she couldn't see him as anything more. He knew it as well, that they could or probably never would be together as anything more than friends.

She glanced over at Alex, a small glance, barely noticeable. He'd made it quite evident that he was very observant. He too was deeply engrossed in the fighting, almost zombie like as the lights of the screen flashed across his pale face.

He'd in the time between their talking, removed his ponytail, so that his hair lay neatly on his shoulders, like a waterfall of black. She looked away quickly; suddenly afraid he would notice and say something.

" Sick dude," Kenny cheered as they both clapped hands above Isabel's head. " Last quarter."

" More dogs boys?" Eddy asked standing, then smiling he cleared his throat, "Excuse me, boys and girl."

" I'm good Dad."

" Same here Mr. Eddy," Kenny said. " Isabel?"

" Fine," she said. " Thanks."

She'd hadn't eaten much to begin with, to busy thinking about what was said, and more importantly what wasn't. She'd never been so confused in her life, and she'd been confused a lot lately. What she was confused about, also confused her, adding to the already huge ball of confusion she was currently facing. Her father, would chuckle and call it the prongs of being a teenager, dealing with ups and downs, make up and break ups, but somehow her teenage life seemed so much more difficult.

The matches ended just past ten, and Isabel found herself cleaning up before anyone else could, not out of need to get out of the Alex's house, but the need to not be left alone with him again. He was one of major reasons she was confused.

No more words, she realized, needed to be said that didn't begin with good and bye.

" Happy Helper," Alex's dad cheered as Isabel began to pile plate, upon plate on top of each other in her own arms. She staggered.

" Hey don't hurt yourself," Alex said reaching over to help her. He grabbed her arm. His flesh was cold and moist, smooth like a snake, similar, Isabel realized to Duncan's only not as rough. He grabbed the plates in one move, before she could say anything then trailed to the kitchen.

She followed behind, her skin burning where his hand had laid, much like dry ice to flesh. She glanced down to where his hand once was, there was an imprint of his hand, like a tattoo upon her flesh, marking her.

_A burning tattoo…_

" Izzy," Kenny said, breaking her concentration. She glanced down at him.

" What Kenny?" She said a little to sharply.

" Time to go, Alex is taking us home."

She pushed her hair back with one hand, " Yes, sure."

* * *

He'd snuck out to see Jenna, had every intention of seeing Jenna, hitting her window with a couple of rocks before she opened it. He needed to hear her voice, needed to settle the growing doubt.

So why was he standing outside of Isabel's house?

He had no real reasonable excuse. Maybe he wanted to make sure she was ok? That everything between the two of them was ok before he went to speak to Jenna? He didn't really know. Couldn't really say? Only that some force had brought him to Isabel's house. Instinct perhaps?

He posted himself in the tree beside her house, reasoning with himself his reasons for sitting in front of Isabel's house instead of Jenna's.

She was still out with Alex and Kenny that fact was appropriate by her darkened window, and the lamp of the living room which her mom left on for Isabel.

_You can't have both…_

_I don't want both, _he thought rubbing the back of his head. _I want Jenna…Jenna…_

A car pulled into Isabel's driveway just as Duncan was about to push himself from the tree. It was Alex returning Isabel home, without Kenny. Isabel stepped from the car before Alex could open the door. He followed after her, beckoning her to slow down.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you didn't have fun," Alex said.

" What gave you that idea?" Isabel asked.

" You were silent the whole ride here, and you didn't seem the least bit interested during the match."

"Kenny had fun that's all that matters." Isabel replied walking forward. He grabbed her arm and she spun as if burned, looking from him to her arm then back at him. She looked as if she wanted to slap him.

" It's not," he said. " All that matters. You should enjoy what you do to."

" Yes, well I don't," she snapped pulling her arm away.

" Let me fix that," Alex replied smiling shyly. Isabel raised one eyebrow at him, then turned away placing her hand on her door knob.

" Goodnight Alex," she said.

" See you tomorrow Isabel," he said, it was a statement not a question, as if he was completely sure he would see Isabel. She paused then turned to him, her eyes searching his.

" We'll see," she said finally turning back around and walking into her home. Duncan watched from his perch as Alex slightly cheered balling his hands into fist and throwing them into the air, before placing them causually in his pocket and heading back to his car, pausing before opening the door completely.

" How long do you plan to sit up there?" He asked out loud.

Duncan stirred, suddenly surprised.

" I know you're up there Duncan," Alex said turning to face the tree, his hands still in his pockets. Duncan dropped then, landing squarely on his feet, hands in his pockets as well he stepped into the dim light of the street.

" Yo," he said trying to hide the surprise in his voice. The scent was in the air again, the scent of a challenge.

" Midnight stroll?" Alex asked.

" Something like that," Duncan replied.

" You should have come tonight," Alex said.

" Not my scene," Duncan said aloofly refusing to take his eyes off Alex.

Alex shrugged. " Your loss bro. So you and Isabel, what's the deal?"

" What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

" I mean, do you like her or what? She claims you don't, but I don't know man it kinda seems like you do."

" I don't," Duncan growled. " I'm with Jenna. Isabel's just a good friend."

Alex grinned, as if hearing that was the best news he'd gotten in a long time. Duncan could not say why but seeing him grin made the impulse to punch him just as strong.

" Protective I get it man," Alex said. Duncan shook his head. No he did not get it. " Like a big brother."

" Ah yeah," Duncan found himself saying.

Alex held up both hands in mock surrender, " Don't worry bro, I just want to get to know her better. I've never met another girl like her."

There it was again, Duncan realized that scent that feeling of being challenged, overwhelmed. This time he stepped forward pushing his own scent, his own intentions. Alex didn't seem fazed.

" So its ok right?" Alex asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously. " That I get to know her better?"

" Why are you asking me?"

" Bro code," Alex said.

_I'm not your bro, _Duncan thought.

" Got to make sure,' Alex continued. " Meant to ask Kenny to, but I never got the chance."

" Yeah, whatever," Duncan said trying his best to sound as nonchalant about the matter as possible.

" I can promise you I won't go throwing her into any pools," Alex said laughing, then held out his hand.

" Deal."

Duncan eyed his hand wearily, debating whether or not he wanted to shake Alex's hand. Honestly he had no real reason not to, Isabel wasn't his girlfriend, he had no real right to protect her as anything more than just a friend. Still…shaking his hand felt as if he was giving away something important, something he could never get back.

He hesitantly shook Alex's hand, feeling a shock run through his arm the moment he did. Alex's skin was as cold as his own and soft to the touch like the skin of a snake. He stared at their joined hands for a long moment, comparing the skins. While his was orange, and bright, Alex's was pale almost white, like the skin of an albino.

Alex pulled back first. " Your hands are cold bro," he said.

" Yeah," Duncan said pulling his jacket tighter around himself, " Kinda cold out."

" Well I got to get home," Alex said. " You need a ride."

" Actually I think I'll just walk," Duncan said. " My house is not far from here."

" Suit yourself," Alex said shrugging. " See you later man."

" Yeah," said Duncan shaking the feeling of pins and needles running up his arm. He started to walk away and unknown feeling boiling in his gut, before once again turning to glance back at Alex, only to realize Alex had turned as well. The shared at each other for a long moment, faces unreadable, threats filling the air between them, pushing like imaginary walls against one another. Yet neither said a word. Then as if on cue they both turned, and walked in their opposite directions, two objects of equal force unable to move the other.

* * *

**Another Chapter done. Can't wait to move further into the drama between Alex, Isabel and Duncan, oh and we can't forget Jenna and Kenny. Jams about to go down! **

**Feedback appreciated!  
**


	11. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Firebreather. So please whoever does, please don't sue me. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Isabel awoke early the next morning, washed, dressed and headed down her stairs. Her mother wasn't in the kitchen as Isabel expected her to be, and Isabel assumed she slept late as she always had when her dad came home.

She didn't mind it through as she made a quick breakfast of jelly toast and scrambled eggs, and hurrying out the door before anyone would notice she awoke.

She'd received an email from the local library saying the books she placed on reserve from an international archive and library in Britain, on the history and anatomies of Kaiju had finally arrived after several months of waiting, and were ready for her pick up.

The streets were empty as she walked down the sidewalk, and she reasoned that it was because people were either in church or sleeping in. Which wasn't bad, she needed the time alone with her thoughts. Thoughts which more or less involved the new guy Alex.

He was strange, well stranger than everyone else she knew. If she had to compare him to anyone she'd felt this way about upon initially meeting them, she would have to say Duncan, because they gave off the same vive. Except Duncan was half kaiju and Alex was well…

Normal…? No we wasn't normal. Kenny was normal. He was something else entirely.

"Excuse me miss."

She turned suddenly to see a woman in a business suit standing behind her, tapping her foot impatiently.

" Are you going to walk in or not?"

" Walk in?"

" The door," the woman said pointing. Isabel turned in the direction of her finger, coming immediately coming face to wood of the door. She'd been thinking so hard she hadn't realized she'd made it to the library.

She opened the door without another word and walked in, the woman in the suit rushing past her when the opening arose. Blocking off all incoming thoughts she continued to walk, passing the front desk where Helen the library's secretary greeted her kindly before announcing softly that Isabel's books had come in.

Isabel nodded slowly, placing her hands idly at the desk's front as Helen directed one of the clerks to receive Isabel's books for her.

" You've just about read everything haven't you?" She asked her wire framed glasses falling to the edge of her nose.

" I try," Isabel said.

The clerk returned then, several thick books tucked under her arm. She handed them to Helen who then proceeded to pull up Isabel's information. " Now," she said, " These are special books, you have them for a total of three months, I can have them renewed as long as no one else wants them, but it has to be at least a few weeks in advance, because I have to call in. For everyday its late, it's a 10 dollar charge."

Isabel nodded, knowing the details already by heart, from former books.

Her cell phone chimed and she lifted it from her pocket, expecting a message from Kenny.

_New Books Just Arrived. Come Check It Out. _

_-Alex Brisk _

She stared at her phone, reading the message over and over, trying to make the decision in her head. Did she want to see him again after last night? She touched the spot on her arm where he'd grabbed her; it still tingled, growing more intense as she thought about it.

Her eyes drifted to her phone's clock, it read 8:30. Neel's Place didn't open until at least 10 on Sundays.

_Neel's Place is closed…_

- _Lizzie Izzie_

Helen cleared her throat, Isabel glanced up.

"I said, sign the conformation contract," Helen said pointing a red nail to the electronic card slider and its pen. She signed her name electronically and Helen passed her the books.

"Enjoy Isabel."

Her phone chimed again.

_You coming or not? _

- _Alex Brisk_

* * *

" Trouble in paradise," Barnes asked Duncan as they rode in Barne's jet, heading towards the facility where he would receive his checkup and visit his father.

" Do you have me chipped?" He asked sitting up from his place at the window where he was staring at the orange mountains as they swam in his vision.

Barnes laughed, " That's classified information.

Duncan rolled his eyes, " Of course it is.

" I was quite the player when I was your age," Barnes said, " it was fun while it lasted, until they all found out." He laughed to himself, "A little friendly advice from one guy to another. Don't try it, I can guarantee it won't end well."

" Thanks," Duncan said turning back to the window, " But if you don't mind I'll take all friendly fatherly advice, from my actual father," Duncan said irritably, before adding, " you know the one you currently have locked in your basement?"

" Jesus kid," Barnes said sounding insulted. Duncan didn't care. Barnes was already on thin ice with him anyway from the incident several months before when he tried to kill him. Duncan wasn't willing to forgive him so easily.

They arrived at the site, where he was immediately ushered in, and led to the examination room, where he habitually removed his shirt so that they could take blood samples, test his breathing, take a scan of his vitals. They asked him to withdraw his wings and he complied, winching slightly from the pain of having them tear through otherwise closed flesh.

It was only when they asked him to transform, to replicate the form he took the night his father dropped him in the lava or the school was attacked that he found some difficulty.

" I can't just…"he said once he'd tried to make himself transform, and failed.

" What do you mean you can't," Barnes asked stepping in front of him.

" It's just that," he said trying again to no success. " Before it just happened…when I was in danger, my friends were in danger…now…" He stopped himself short. He didn't like to admit his failure, especially in front of Barnes who seemed to take delight in every weak point he could find.

" So let me get this straight," Barnes said pushing past the doctor who had started to examine Duncan. "You can't transform into that freaky form again, unless there is danger."

Duncan shrugged, standing and reaching for his shirt, " Looks that way." He was tired already, tired of being examined, tired of being there in that metal room, surrounded by scientist and doctors who saw him as nothing more than an living, breathing experiment. He had no doubt that if given the chance; they would not hesitate to cut him open to see what really made him tick. " I cooperated aright, now take me to Belloc," he said impatiently."

" We are not done," one of the scientist a chubby red headed woman said.

" Let him go," Barnes said, " He's had enough for today."

Duncan slipped on his shirt, " Finally." Then hands in his pockets he started to the automatic doors, they called after him but he lifted on dismissive hand, " I know where to go." Which he did, he'd been in the facility plenty enough times to know almost the entire in and out.

He still remembered the day Barnes took him to the basement to show him the contained Kaiju there, explaining in only the cruelest way Barnes knew how, that he was just like them, a monster that he had to contain, teach to be civilized, or else he'd end up like them, imprisoned. He thought of them then, how weak and helpless they looked, contained by plasma fields, chained and broken, so different than how the media depicted them.

He remembered how sorry he felt for them. He still felt that way.

Now they had his father.

Belloc King of the Kaiju.

He walked down the narrow steps leading to the basement, not even hesitating for the guards who looked him up and down before letting him pass.

_VIP treatment…_he thought as he reached the end of the stairs which led into another corridor where another group of armed guards stood blocking two automatic doors. They let him pass as well, closing the doors tightly behind him.

He traveled down the rows of cells, some holding large hibernated Kaiju, kept under a blast of constant cold air, others housing smaller kaiju who paced their cells endlessly, growling and hissing as he walked by.

Belloc's cell stood isolated at the end of the hall, guarded by ten armed guards who stood in a straight line in front of the plasma field, holding guns uniformly across their chest. Their eyes were glued forward in a look of aloofness and they did not knowledge his presence as he approached.

His father sat in his cell, crouched on all fours. He exhaled, smoke falling from his large nostrils in tendrils of gray and orange.

" Duncan…my son," he said opening his large yellow eyes and looking at him.

Duncan waved awkwardly, " Hi Dad." The words tasted foreign on his tongue, he still wasn't used to calling him anything but "Belloc deadbeat destroyer of lives."

" How are you Duncan?"

Duncan shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. " Oh you know, getting by?"

" And your mother?" He asked.

" She's fine," Duncan said, " She would have come to, but she's still not too happy about the whole you throwing me in lava thing."

Belloc chuckled then, the action causing more steam to rise out of his mouth. Despite the force field, Duncan could feel the heat from where he stood. It was warm and refreshing against his chill skin. Like a security blanket.

" Hey dad can I ask you something?" Duncan said rubbing the back of his head.

" You my son may ask me anything?" Belloc said turning his fully attention on Duncan. Duncan glanced awkwardly at the ten guards, examining their covered faces one by one before glancing up at the cameras lining every corner of the room, then shaking his head, reasoning that he didn't care and preceding to tell his father everything that had occurred over the past couple weeks. He told him about becoming Jenna's boyfriend, about his tension with Isabel, ending with Alex. By the time he finished he felt as if a huge part of the weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

His fathered sighed when he finished, a gust of flame sheering the air. The sensors in the cell blinked in alert reading that the fire lever had been temporary breeched and action should be taken. Duncan noticed the soldiers hands tighten around their guns.

"I know, stupid teenage problems," Duncan said rubbing the back of his head.

" Not at all," Bellow said. " You my son are prince of the Kaiju, I do not see why you could not simply have the both of the desired females."

Duncan coughed, " What?"

" Such is common among our kind," Belloc explained, " You are of an appropriate age in which to mate, you simply choose which of the females you desire to bare your first offspring…this Jenna perhaps, the other is to follow suit."

" It doesn't work that way Dad," Duncan said. Then added, " With humans. Our females don't like to share."

Belloc shook his massive head, " It does not matter what they want."

" You have no idea what the two of them would do to me if I suggested something like that. Besides Dad, I don't want to mat-make offspring with them" he shook his head, " Mom would kill me."

" Tell me about these females who cause your dilemma son," Belloc asked.

" Where do I start," Duncan said mentally switching between Jenna and Isabel trying to configure which he wanted to start with first. He picked Isabel. "Isabel, well she was first person to talk to me, I mean actually hold a descent conversation. I might even say, she was a first real friend. And she didn't freak out when I told her you were my Dad." He hesitated, " She thought it was kinda cool actually. Even covered for me after the party when I skin was all weird." He thought back to it then, a small smile creeping up on his face, now that he thought about it, he'd never fully thanked Isabel for that. She did not have to go through all that trouble.

"You met her," Duncan continued.

Belloc's eyes perked in surprise. " Did I?"

" Well…sorta. You tried to crush her at that party."

Belloc nodded, remembering.

Duncan continued. "Anyway, she's super into Kaiju's and monsters and just about anything supernatural. She might even be your biggest fan," he added.

Belloc chuckled, obviously finding delight in that little fact before beckoning Duncan to continue.

"Then there's Jenna…my girlfriend. She's just…" he paused looking for the words. "Amazing," he finally sighed. "She has these eyes, these huge blue eyes that are just…amazing. She's so organized and punctual and my complete and total opposite, and if it was anyone else I would probably hate them, but it's not…and Dad I think she might be the one."

"Then what is your dilemma son?" Belloc asked.

Duncan shook his head, "That's it, I don't know. I like Jenna, a lot, but I like Isabel too…not like that. I like her as a best friend, but this new guy makes me feel uneasy." Duncan felt his fist ball at the thought of Alex. "Whenever I'm around him I just want to-"he cut himself off, not wanting to say what he wanted to do. "It's the same feeling as when you took me before the Kaiju…like he's' challenging me or something."

Belloc said nothing. Duncan continued. " He looks normal, he smells normal… I just know there's something off about him. He kinda reminds me…"

_He reminds me of what…_

"Myself…" he finally said trailing off.

The doors on the other side of the hall opened then, and Barnes came walking through. He clasped his hands together.

"Times up Kido," he said. " Got to get you home before your mom kills me."

Duncan didn't argue. " Fine," he said. " See you later Dad."

Belloc nodded.

" I'll tell Mom you asked about her."

" Until next time son," Belloc said.

Duncan started back down the hall, following Barnes, thinking on what was said and his own realizations. Alex had reminded him of himself…but in what way?

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_Isabel thought as she faced the front door of Neil's Place, books folded tightly in her arms, cell phone clenched just as tightly in her hand.

_I'm here…_

- _Lizzy Izzi _

She'd texted just before approaching the store. He hadn't texted back, and she guest it was because he was coming to get her.

He popped his head around the store's adjacent corner, just as she was considering turning around and leaving.

His hair was pinned up, his bangs trailing in his face, long and slightly uneven. He looked more severe in the light of the morning than he had before when Isabel saw him, his skin a bit paler. Slight darkened rings lined his eye sockets.

For a moment Isabel wondered if he was sick or tired, or both, but quickly lost the thought when he approached her, walking in long quick strides. Close up now she could see more clearly his skin, how it seemed almost translucent the view of blue veins visible in his exposed hands.

_I thought Kenny was pale…_

" Are you ok?" She asked.

He glanced at her and grinned, " Yes of course. I didn't think you would come."

Isabel folded her arms across her chest. " You said there were books."

" Yes of course, I'll take you in the back."

Isabel hesitated. He continued to walk not noticing.

_Should I…_She thought of Duncan then, holding hands with Jenna, and all doubts left her, she followed. He took her through the back. She'd never been there before, and the sight of boxes of both old and new books stacked atop on another set a thrill running through her. Alex shut and locked the door behind them.

" Cool huh?"

She nodded.

He walked past her then, to several boxes of books stacked on top of one another. Reaching up with no show of effort he picked up the box at the very stop, placing it in front of her.

" I convinced Neil to let you look through these first, since you are one of his best customers." He slid a box cutter over the tape, sliding it open with ease. The smell of old books filled the air, crisp, dusty and sharp. He picked up the first book in the stack, a brown coverless book that looked like it weighed a ton. He opened it, frowned then threw it on the ground.

"Webster first edition dictionary," he said absently sitting it down in the front of the box and crossing his legs. Isabel watched him, unsure of what to do. "Neil said he ordered a crapload of books on Kaiju's, ancient stuff. We just need to weed through all of it."

" Why?" Isabel asked, her question directed towards why he'd invited her to come look through the books.

" Because you're interested of course," he said taking the question the wrong way.

" No I mean…" Isabel started but he looked up at her standing awkwardly above him and she lost what she was going to say. His dark eyes regarded her with confusion and concern.

" Is there something wrong?"

"Why are you doing this? You don't even know me."

He stood up then, in one quick fluent motion, that happened so fast it blurred in Isabel's vision. He faced her, pushing one hand through his hair, seemly embarrassed.

" You seemed so excited…about the books before. I wanted to make up for the lousy time you had at my house."

" I already told you-" she began.

" I know…but I just had to. Thank of it as a thank you present…for talking to me. I mean people talk to me… it's just that is I don't have very many friends. If that makes any sense."

She nodded, it made perfect sense. " So why not invite Kenny to?" She blurted.

He frowned, "He's into Kaiju too?"

" Not really," Isabel said.

" Do you want me to call him?" He asked reaching for his cell.

Isabel held up her hand, "Don't bother, he's not awake anyway." She tightened her grip around the books in her hands; he seemed to be standing closer than he was before. Feeling slightly uncomfortable yet not sure why she stooped down suddenly to examine the books, one arm still holding the ones from the library the other picking sorting through the box.

Alex grabbed another box of books and placed it down next to her, opened it and began sorting through its contents.

" Bingo," he cheered lifting a green colored book with no cover out of the box and waving it at Isabel. She stopped her sorting, which had nearly come to an end and glanced over at him. He looked like a child at Christmas who'd just opened the toy of his dreams.

" A brief history of dragons, written by anonymous." He scooted in closer to her, opening the book between the both of them and flipping through the pages, which came equipped with sketched pictures. "Yay or nay?" He asked, but Isabel hadn't been paying the slightest attention, to preoccupied with watching how the veins in Alex's hands crisscross one another like intersecting highway lines, how his skin seemed almost as clear as water, giving her the murky view of the pink flesh underneath .

Without realizing it she'd touched his hand, suddenly overwhelmed with curiosity. She wanted to see if his skin were truly as thin as it appeared, if by some chance it was in fact only water. His skins temperature was moderate like the room, not quite hot yet not quite cold.

" Your hands are warm," he said after a few moments and she quickly pulled away, realizing she was touching, him.

" Sorry," she mumbled turning her attention back to the task at hand.

" So…" he said after a long minute, " What got you into Kaiju research?"

" The news," Isabel said, grateful he did not bring up her touching him, " I saw an add about Kaiju on the TV when I was a little girl…everyone said they were evil. I wanted to find out for myself."

"So this is your life's work?" Alex joked.

" No," Isabel said, " A hobby. And you?"

Alex shrugged. " My dad's a scientist. I know right, he doesn't look or act like it. Anyway he spent half his life researching Kaiju's, blood samples, experiments, the works. I can't tell you everything, because I don't even know it all, but he learned a lot. He used to work for some private company until he retired. I happened upon some of his works, awesome stuff…really life changing." He paused, flipping through the book in his hand idly before continuing, "I try to keep up with the kaiju news. The way I see it, we both live on this planet, the least we could do it get along."

" If people would just get their heads out of their asses and wake up," she said bluntly.

" Well last time I checked, Kaiju don't much like humans either."

The way he said "humans," seemed odd to Isabel. It was as if he was displacing the word, as if he were not human himself.

She decided to write it off as her own mind over analyzing everything that he said. She was, after all wary of him, it would only make sense that she would pick apart every word that came out of his mouth.

" They have good reason not to, I mean if someone was trying to kill me twenty four seven then I'll be a little cautious of them too."

" A Kaiju sympathizer, you are in rare form Isabel."

She felt a smile tug on the end of her lips, but she did not surcome completely.

" And you are weird," she said dropping a stack of books heavily in his lap and continuing her searching. From the corner of her eye she could see him frown then smile slightly, before continuing on. After a few minutes of searching finding several books and putting them to the side the sound of him standing to get another box of books caused her to look up at him, then look away quickly when he turned back around.

He sat back beside him. "So...your school I hear they have a pretty good swim team," he said.

" I wouldn't know," Isabel replied casually. "I don't do much swimming."

Alex seemed surprised by this, «You can't swim."

She glared at him, " I can swim, I just don't do much swimming. Last time I checked we lived in a desert."

Alex pulled the collar of his shirt. " I know. It's warm but, the lack of water is a little unsettling."

"What are you a fish?" She asked.

He grinned. " Maybe."

She rolled her eyes at him.

Another moment of silence past between them before Alex said, " I told you I would see you again," he said referring to the night before when he'd said he would see her again the next day.

" So you're a fish and your physic," Isabel said sarcastically.

"Maybe," he said grinning again, this time she pushed him with the end of her shoulder and he laughed, nudging her back gently.

His phone rang then, the song _We are Young, _blurring through the tiny speakers. He lifted it quickly from his pocket, glancing at its screen before frowning and answering.

"Yes. Yes," he said irritably. " I didn't forget. Taking them now. Ok, love you to dad." He hung the phone up, standing quickly without looking in Isabel's direction he walked across the room to where his stuff lay, then reaching into his backpack he pulled out a pill holder, and a gallon of water, popped a few into his mouth then drank half the jug in a matter of seconds.

Isabel watched him as he did this, saying nothing, afraid that commenting would be considered rude, wanting all the while to ask what was wrong.

He turned back to where she sat, his face registering surprise as if he'd forgotten she was sitting there, then grinning he flopped back beside her.

" My Dad," he said, " He's overly concerned, calls me every hour to remind me to take my meds."

_Meds…so he is sick…._Isabel thought.

"Vitamins," Alex answered and Isabel glanced up quickly, suddenly fearful that her face showed her questions. " I suffer from acute malnutrition….among other stuff that would bore you. Nothing contagious, so don't worry."

" Maybe you are a fish," Isabel said quickly trying to steer the conversation away from his noted illness.

Alex chuckled, and then in a distinct female voice, began, much to Isabel's surprise, his rendition of the Little Mermaid's, Part of Your World. Very badly to Isabel's discomfort.

Isabel raised an eyebrow at him the side of her mouth twitching. He stood still continuing, his singing, spinning around in a circle, picking up his milk jug full of water and holding it close, his eyes closed in mock bliss.

" I don't when, I don't how. But I know something's starting right now! Watch and your see, someday I'll be, part of your world." His voice rising at the end, in a cracked, horrible imitation of Ariel's. Isabel cringed.

" That was horrible," she noted.

He grinned goofily at her, " You asked for it."

" If we are going to be friends," she said, " I need you never to do that again."

" Agreed," he said. " But just so you know, I have a whole archive of Disney songs at my disposal, so watch what you say, or I will be forced to use them," he threatened playfully.

Isabel nodded smiling slightly, " Agreed," she said.

" So we're friends?" He asked hopefully. Isabel paused her mouth slightly agape.

" I never said that," she said stubbornly, " Reaching back into the box and pulling out a book, the cover reading _Withering Heights. _She opened it quickly, coughing as dust arose from its tattered pages. She refused to look in his direction, feeling his gaze on her, his breath, almost cold against her neck, noting that their free hands were close to one another, their thighs touching. Instead she ran her eyes over the page, faking interest, reading the words. She read the unrecognizable words, containing nothing, her eyes stopping on one passage, a hidden, understandable message in a page of unrecognizable cyphers.

_I gave him my heart, and he took and pinched it to death; and flung it back to me. People feel with their hearts, Ellen, and since he has destroyed mine, I have not power to feel for him._

She ran her fingers over the passage, reading it again and again, stopping only when Alex's fingers appeared beside hers, and the feeling of his loosened pieces of hair tickled her cheek.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?"

Isabel didn't have to ask who "him" was.

She nodded, feeling the tiny pings of tears rising at the corner of her eyes. She shook her head, embarrassed that she could be so weak, angry that a few words could send her spiraling so low.

"Stupid huh?" She asked still refusing to look at him.

_I gave him my heart, and he took and pinched it to death; and flung it back to me…. _She read again.

"No," Alex said softly and she turned to him suddenly, surprise flashing suddenly to her face. "What do you want Isabel?" He asked, his voice calm, his face serious. It was a simple question, yet as she opened her mouth to answer, no words would escape. It was as if he'd pulled the sentences from her throat.

" I…" she stuttered. Then lowering her head she let her bangs fall over her face, realizing in that moment that she'd pinned up her hair, when she'd intended to let it fall over her shoulders. She glanced at her clothing, they too were different than what she intended to wear when she left the house that morning. Her normal clothes were back, the ones she wore before she met Duncan, yet by force of habit she'd put them on.

" It doesn't matter what I want." She finally said in a whisper so low she barely heard it herself.

" Maybe," Alex said, " But that's not what I asked."

_What does he want me to say? _

Indignant she started to stand, her intention to leave before he forced the words back down her throat. He grabbed her arm before she could, holding her still. He was stronger than he looked, and when she turned to glare at him, the look on his face stopped her cold.

" He likes you to," he said glancing away quickly, then chuckled to himself, " I don't think he even realizes it. He's threatened by me." He sounded almost happy at this aspect, and Isabel felt her mouth turn into a frown.

"Why are you telling me this?" Isabel asked.

He shrugged. "You already admitted you like him," he said. "I just thought you should know."

Not bothering to deny the obvious she asked him, "How can you possibly-?"

"Date me," he said bluntly turning to finally look at her, his black eyes catching hers. She stared back at him, noticing then how the black of his eyes seemed to be fading, dimming almost, taking on a reddish tint.

She felt her face flush. The feeling was back, the sensation of burning, yet being cold at the same time, where his hand lay.

"You don't even know me," she said raking her brain for excuses, answers he did not give.

" Friends then?" He asked hopefully.

" Why?" Isabel asked, then closing her eyes in frustration she rephrased her question, "Why me?" It was a question that oozed insecurity, and she instantly regretted asking it, but the question had already hit the air and it was too late to take it back now.

"Because I like you Isabel," he said matter-factly. "I've never met anyone like you before…I dunno…I just want to give you anything you want…I know I'm being strange." He rubbed the back of his head, "Your right I don't know you. And here I am proposing-"

"It won't work," she said cutting him off. Her mind was going in a thousand different directions. She wasn't sure what she was referring to the fact that the chemistry between the two of them would never work, or that she could never get her mind off Duncan long enough to make any other possible relationship work.

And whether he knew of which way she was implying he did not seem deterred. "Won't know until we try," he said optimistically.

_What could Jenna say…_She thought, then disgusted she would even considered such a thing she thought of all the stupid _TeenGirl _magazines her mother insisted on buying and putting in her bathroom, in the hopes that Isabel would read them. They poised plenty of advice on the subject, but since Isabel never read them, she had no real idea what to say.

" I'll think about it," she said finally, intending for her voice to sound sassy and uninterested, but instead her voice came out in a shuttered whisper.

Alex grinned as if he'd just won the lottery. " That is still better than no," he said bursting with confidence now, so much so that it seem to radiate off his skin, and bounce around the room, filling Isabel with the strange sensation she'd felt before.

She started to leave, suddenly not comfortable with the foreign feeling and the way his request left her scrabbling for questions she dared not ask aloud. He did not try to stop her again, instead letting her leave with a hardy, " See you soon," as if he would indeed see her soon.

She walked out of the back door onto the sidewalk of the strip mall, which was as empty as when she arrived. Then refusing to look back she headed down the street to her house. Arriving there an hour later, she headed straight to her room past her mom and dad who'd just woken up and sat in the kitchen, groggy drinking coffee and eating cereal. Throwing her bag against her bed, she sat at her desk ready to read and take notes on the material she'd collected from the library, and take her mind off the morning's events, only to realize she'd left all her books in Neil's shop.

Sighing in frustration she slammed her head against her desk.

She would indeed be seeing Alex soon, sooner than she expected.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys. I've been uber busy lately with college, work, etc...etc...same old sob story. I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know Firebreather is not one of the most popular subjects on here, but I enjoy writing it all the same. Thanks to all who read, Fav, Alert, and REVIEW! You guys are awesome. **

**On to the next chapter...**

**I think its about the characters found some angst don't you? **


	12. Run

**Another chapter after like forever. Guys its been a struggle. **

**Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Firebreather.**

* * *

_My goals today…go to school. Talk with Isabel; make sure everything is ok between us…yes. _Easier said than done. Still the plan was turning in Duncan's head as he walked to school, Jenna's nonfat, mocha caramel latte, warming his left hand, while his right texted her.

_Almost there. _

_-Mythological Badboy _

That was half a lie, he was already at the steps of the high school, but he figured he could catch Isabel at her usual place in the courtyard before he met Jenna at the front of the School Council meeting room. He would have the chance to talk to her, hopefully alone, if he could convince Kenny to give them at least ten minutes alone.

He had to make this right. Isabel was the first friend he ever made without having to try uber hard. To lose her over something so stupid would be ridiculous.

He approached her usual hangout spot, where she sat next to Kenny, her head habitually cradled in her hand, her face displaying her obvious boredom as she flipped through the pages of a large book. She lifted her gaze momentarily when he approached, waved then went back to staring at the pages.

" What's up?" Duncan said.

" Paper due today dude, did you do it?" Kenny asked.

" Yeah, got it done last night. You?"

" Izzi did it for me."

" Listen, Isabel…if you don't mind could I talk to you for second."

She glanced up then, her brown eyes searching. He expected her to be as eager as she always was to talk to him, instead she hesitated.

" What for?"

He rubbed the back of his head, " A lot of stuff…"

She stood up without another word, " Whatever."

He glanced over her form, she wore a pair of ragged jeans with black converse, a red sleeveless shirt, around her neck a loosened black tie, on her wrist, tight leather bracelets and her hair was pinned up in its usual fasten.

Without thinking Duncan replied, " Isabel your clothes are-"

She turned and glanced at him, her eyebrow raised, " What of it?"

" Looks nice."

She turned around without another word leading him towards the end of the walkway before stopping, turning and folding her arms across her chest. One of her eyebrows was raised, her eyes piecing.

" I just wanted to make sure things were ok between us. That we were still friends," Duncan said.

" Of course, we are," Isabel said sounding the least bit convincing, " Why wouldn't we be?"

" I dunno, a lot of stuff has happened. Just wanted to clear any misunderstandings."

" Such as?"

Duncan shrugged, half annoyed. "You've been acting really strange, I thought something was wrong?"

Both Isabel's eyebrows raised then, " I've been acting strange?"

" Yes," Duncan said a little too loudly, " Ever since I started dating Jenna. You treat me, Kenny like we're the enemies. I only came over here so we could talk about it; get whatever you had to say off your chest."

He realized he was probably saying too much, but he couldn't stop himself, the words fell from his tongue like hot coals.

" I have nothing to say," Isabel replied turning her face away from him.

" I doubt that," Duncan said, " You always have something to say. And when you don't something is seriously wrong."

" Don't act like you know me, you know nothing about me," Isabel hissed.

" I know enough," Duncan resorted.

" Why should it matter what I think?" Isabel asked softly.

" It does," Duncan insisted, " We're friends Isabel I care about what you think." He started to reach towards her, his intent to place a friendly hand on her shoulder to stress his point. She pulled back abruptly when his hand touched her faintly, gasping as if suddenly pained. A hand went to her arm, where it stayed, holding it so tightly he could see the white of her knuckles.

" Isabel…" he began still focused on her shaking hand.

" You don't want to hear what I think," she insisted.

He started to say that he did once again, he really did, he valued her opinion the most out of anyone, but the feeling of hand around his waist, and the smell of strawberry scented perfumed stopped his words. He turned his gaze to the side, to see Jenna standing beside him, smiling up at him.

" Is everything alright?" She asked as she glanced over at Isabel, eyebrows farrowed, perked lips edged into a frown.

" Ah yeah," Duncan said. He hadn't even heard her come up. " Listen if don't mind Isabel and me were-"

He stopped short as the vision of Isabel moving in the corner of his eye caught his attention, followed by the overwhelming pungent scent of Alex.

* * *

_Why is he here? _Isabel thought as she walked towards the table where Alex stood waving at her. He wore a black leather jacket, a collared shirt with skinny tie, black skinny jeans and boots. His once black and red highlighted hair was now pure white, pulled back into a low ponytail.

He looked more like a character from a fairytale book, or video game than he did a real person, with his odd dark eyes, and almost transparent pale skin.

_A knight elf, ready to sweep me off my feet and take me away on his golden steed, yeah right. _Isabel thought as she approached Alex, putting as much vigor in her attitude as she had with Duncan. She didn't need two surprises in one day.

He glanced over at her and smiled, a quick turn of the lips that said, " I told you so."

The overwhelming need to punch him made Isabel's fist curl, stopped only by the tingling, almost burning feeling of her arm where Alex had grabbed her, and her fingertips where she'd touched him the day before.

" What are you doing here?" Isabel asked instead, the tone coming out soft when she was going for a bark. She hated when that happened.

_" Date me…" _he'd said.

She shook his words away.

" Oh," he said as if just registering she was talking to him, " I came to return your books, you left them at the shop. I tried to text you, but I guess you didn't get them."

_I got them…I just chose not to respond…._

" All this for some books?" Isabel asked, giving him a skeptical look.

" Well not really I go-"

" Mary's done briefing you already?" Jenna asked as she and Duncan approached, " Funny, I thought it would take longer. Do you have all your transfer papers? Class schedule and map?"

Alex jiggled his backpack, " All in here. I told her I already had friends here to show me around, so it didn't take long."

Jenna grinned, " Great. I'm sure Isabel would be happy to show you around. Right Isabel?"

Isabel ignored her. " You g-go here now?"

Alex rubbed the back of his head, " As of today. Surprise. I guess."

" Fuck yeah," Kenny said bumping fists with him.

" Sorry, meant to tell you at the bookstore, but it slipped my mind."

" W-why?" Isabel stuttered. She hadn't meant to ask so many questions, In fact she'd meant to act as if she didn't care, as if the news came as no surprise to her. But as always she betrayed herself and went against her true intentions.

Alex didn't hesitate, " Needed something new, besides your swim team is way better."

As if that was a suitable explanation. Isabel felt her fingers twitch against her tingling arm. He was standing to close, she could smell him, that mixture of Axe and salt, feeling him on all sides of her, almost pushing. She took a half step back, closer to Kenny.

" So you guys going to show me around?" Alex asked peering around the large open space.

The warning bell rang. Happy for the distraction, Isabel took off in the opposite direction. Once far enough away the tingling in her arm and fingers settled until she could barely feel it, and her heart slowed back to its steady, boring pace.

_Why is this happening?_ She asked herself as she sat in the girl's bathroom stall, her back against the wall as she examined her arm, and fingertips. No visible markings, not even a slight scar. She'd been fine at home, even walking into school with Kenny.

She shook the feeling off, chopping it down to nervousness and anxiety and walked out of the restroom. No one was waiting for her, which was a plus; she'd preferred to walk alone anyway. In biology she said very little and tried to ignore Jenna's cues, and suggestions on how she thought the work should be done.

It helped that Alex was not in her first two classes. Helped even less that she found out he was in her gym class, and that they were doing Co-ed. So it was Kenny, Duncan and Alex that waited outside the gym room doors for her to come.

Alex looked content enough as he spoke to Kenny, being the new guy of the group, while Duncan stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets silent and troubled looking. She approached, not quite sure who to look at first. She went with the safest, being Kenny, after all he wouldn't complain.

" Track and field today," Kenny said. He sounded excited and Isabel knew why. It wasn't because he was excited about running, no, it was because there was something overly appealing about watching the girls in their overly tight, crotch cutting shorts, and loose t-shirts with even looser bras, run. There was no doubt that Kenny was telling Alex all about it before Isabel walked up.

Perverts. Then again what did she expect they were boys after all.

She folded her arms across her chest in response. She'd forgotten to pick up her BS excuse written by her mom off the counter, so now she'd have to run with all the rest of them. No lose there, she proposed, she had nothing to jiggle while she ran. No ass, or at least not one big enough to satisfy the boy's wondering eyes, and her breast weren't nearly big enough to show any form of movement through her clothes.

So why was she worrying?

" I'm going to get dressed," she said pushing past the three of them into the double doors. Her arm was starting to do that thing again. She didn't like it. She wanted it to stop.

She got halfway to the girl's dressing room, before a hand on the shoulder stopped her. She spun around expecting Alex, getting the face of Troy instead.

" Hey," he said. His voice was light, conversational.

" Hi," she said slowly, her eyes drifting to his hand on her shoulder. He pulled back abruptly noticing her gaze.

" Is something the matter?" Isabel asked a little impatiently.

" The party," he said matter-a-factly, " You know I was joking right?"

She nodded slowly, not registering what he was saying, just knowing that she wanted to get away as fast as she could.

She let her eyes scan his face; there was a small bandage by his left eyebrow, a yellowing bruise on his right cheek.

"If I knew you couldn't swim I never would have thrown you," he sounded sincere. Suddenly Isabel thought of the party she'd attended with Duncan, the one Belloc had crashed just a couple of months before, of how Troy had flinched from his father, the fear in his eyes as his Dad dragged him away.

_Stupid why am I thinking about this right now? _

Even so, everyone had their reasons for why they were the way they were, even Troy who was an asshole 98% of the time.

She opened her mouth to reply that it was ok, that he shouldn't worry about it, when a blow from Barnes's whistle made the both of them jump.

" Get dressed maggots, we don't got all day. That means you too ladies! Ms. Lankins is out, on a bad case of food poisoning, so that means I'm in charge of both groups. I won't take any backtalk. Now move it! Move it! Ten laps starting."

" Oh fuck that," Troy complained, then remembering Isabel was still standing there he turned to her, gave her a half smile and said, " Friends right?" So quickly Isabel barely understood him.

" When have we ever been friends Troy?" She said giving him a half smile to show she wasn't serious. Then she turned on her heel and headed to the girls locker room, half running to avoid being stopped by anyone else. Inside all the eyes turned to her. Isabel could almost see the questions forming on their forked tongues, feel the daggers of their eyes as they glared. She pretended not to see him instead of following her instinct to shout, " What the fuck are you guys looking at?"

She dressed, putting on the halter-top first out of force of habit, then remembering the guys would be with them, and slipping on her tank top over it. She had only pair of shorts so she slipped them on and carrying her shoes walked out the locker-room barefoot.

Barnes was waiting at the door when she stepped out.

"The whistle has already blew," he said.

She glared at him, "No it has-"

He blew the whistle then, in her face, the force so strong her bangs blew back a little.

" It has now. Ten extra laps, for being the last one out."

" What?" Isabel exclaimed.

" Should we make that twenty?"

"Babaca."

" Twenty it is then," Barnes shouted blowing the whistle again. " Move it! Move it!"

* * *

" What's taking Isabel so long?" Kenny asked craning his neck towards the gym entrance.

" She is a girl don't they take longer with that kind of stuff?" Alex said pulling arm across his chest in a stretch.

" You must not know Isabel, she takes way less time to dress than normal girls," Kenny said.

" Huh." Alex mumbled. " You don't need to stretch Duncan?"

Duncan turned to Alex then. He'd wanted to say, 'No need, I'm a kaiju, stronger more agile than you,' but he mumbled, " No," instead. He was agitated, and he didn't really know why. Maybe it was the something in the air, or the way his talk with Isabel was interrupted by Alex no less. Alex who was now attending their high school, Alex who Isabel had apparently spent Saturday morning with. True he shouldn't have cared, but he did. He didn't trust Alex.

" Move it! Move it!"

Isabel came rushing out of the gym doors, Barnes behind her, blowing his whistle with each step she took. The look in her eyes could have melted solid steel.

" All of you. Maggots on the lines."

They all rushed to available spots, Kenny to Duncan's left, Alex to his right grinning at him through unusually white teeth. That scent settled in the air then, hot and full of challenge, pushing Duncan to his limits of control. He wanted to grab Alex, to punch him, to destroy him.

_If it's a challenge he wants…it's a challenge he'll get. _Duncan bent himself in the ready position. He would run, faster than he ever ran, he would beat Alex. He had to. He had to.

" Go!"

He took off running.

* * *

Isabel had no intention of running all the laps Barnes had demanded of her. His request went to deaf ears as she started off in what could be a considered a cross between a jog and walk. Kenny fell into step beside her.

" Whoa those two are really going at it?" He said his eyes falling on Duncan and Alex running ahead of everyone else. Isabel forced herself not to look. If the two of them wanted to prove they were big boys by heading the beck and call of Coach Barnes head on, they could. Still she could feel Kenny's gaze on her.

She turned and glared at him, " What?"

He glanced away quickly. " Nothing."

She could tell he was judging her reaction, seeing what she thought of what they were doing. He always did that, watched her as if what she thought, felt, determined the entire course of the universe. In all honesty it made her sad, because she could tell Kenny cared for her, more than any best friend should.

" Watch out Isabel," came Alex's voice behind her. She turned just in time to see both Alex and Duncan coming full speed in her direction. She stepped out of their way, and they crossed the finish line, foot to foot.

" See that maggots a little friendly completion never hurt," Barnes said slapping a rough hand on Duncan's shoulder.

" Tie," Alex said. Neither of them had broken a sweat. " Nice one through, should we go again?"

Duncan hadn't answered; instead Isabel could see him staring at Alex, confused.

_How had Alex managed to keep up with Duncan? Duncan wasn't running fast enough to give himself away, but he certainly wasn't slowing down either. _

" No that's ok," Duncan said. " I'm just going to finish my laps and be done with it,"

" Suit yourself," Alex said shrugging.

Isabel could feel Kenny's eyes on her. He was asking himself the same question. Alex strolled over to where she was and stood in front of her. "One lap down, fifteen hundred to go," he said pushing back stray windblown hair with one hand.

" How did you-? Isabel started to ask but cut herself off.

" I seriously need some water," Alex mumbled. He lifted his arm, " Barnes. Water break?"

Barnes glared at him from across the way but nodded anyway.

" Be right back," Alex said smiling at her. " Catch up with you on the track?"

Isabel shrugged and then took off running again, this time at a slightly faster pace, hoping he would not be able to catch up, but knowing he would. Kenny certainly had a time of it, before he gave up and stopped mid pace to catch Duncan as he was running.

Alex caught up minutes later, falling into a backwards jog so that was facing her. Sweat beaded on his skin, and he did not look nearly as pale as he had before.

" You didn't seem very excited to see me this morning?" He said, " Didn't you want your books."

Isabel refused to look at him, " Why didn't you tell me you were transferring?" She sounded more angry than she wanted, the question was supposed to come out as an aloof demand.

" Oh that. I didn't know until this morning, when Dad handed me the papers. I guess he figured I really wanted to switch schools so we went ahead and did everything for me."

" Wh-" Isabel started to ask when Alex fell into step beside her.

" Have you thought about it yet?" He asked.

Still refusing to look at him, Isabel grabbed her arm, feeling the sensation forming again. " No."

From the corner of her eye she saw him shrug. " Still worrying about Duncan huh?"

She turned and glared at him then, her mouth formed into a frown, her eyes locked on his, only to see he was grinning at her. Embarrassed she looked away quickly. "No."

"You know what will make you forget him?"

She realized then, that they had stopped running, and stood off to the side, as others ran past, pushed by some invisible line.

"And what is that?"

"Going out with me for ice cream after classes."

"What are we five?"

"So is that a no."

Isabel said nothing.

" So it's a yes? A maybe?"

" It's a I will think about it," she said.

He shrugged again. The whistle sounded again, Barnes announcing loudly for everyone to stop. Everyone except Isabel.

"Thirty more to go young lady."

He blew the whistle again.

_Yeah. Yeah. Got it…_

" Tell you what," Alex said, " I'll help you finish your laps, if you agree to go with me."

" And how are you going to do that?" Isabel asked. " Run them for me, Barnes is not going to accept that."

" Just say yes, and I'll show you."

Her arm was tingling again; she resisted the urge to touch it.

" Ok," she said slowly.

He grinned, revealing white teeth through pink lips. " All right," he said. " Get on my back."

" What-?"

" Just do it," he demanded turning around and bending so she could climb on.

" You don't expect me to…" He grabbed her then, so quick she did not have time to register what was happening. His arms found their way under her legs, and he lifted her bridal style. He started to jog then, a little faster than she was going earlier, yet seeming to make more progress.

" Let me go," Isabel said struggling a little.

" Can't hear you to busy running." His grip tightened around her form, she stopped struggling.

" I didn't agree to this," she found herself saying. He didn't answer. " I thought you were going to do something clever."

From across the field she could feel the eyes staring, the mouths whispering. She couldn't say why, but for some reason she actually cared what they thought for once.

" You weren't expecting it," Alex said, " So that makes it clever."

She couldn't argue with his logic.

" If it's that horrible, just imagine I'm him."

" I'd rather not," Isabel replied truthfully. They finished the second lap. Isabel readjusted in his arms. She was about to say that he didn't have to carry her anymore, that he could put her down and the agreement would still be valid when he spoke up first.

" So what flavor ice cream do you like?"

" Does it matter?"

" Yes," he replied, " Rocky road for me."

Isabel sighed. " Cookie dough. There are you happy?"

" No," he said. " We haven't gone on our date yet."

She folded her arms across her chest. " It's not a date."

"Sorry did I say date? I meant mutual trade agreement."

Isabel rolled her eyes, and shifted in is arms. " What is up with you?"

" Told you already," he said, " I like you."

" You keep saying that," Isabel replied. " It's a little annoying."

" Only because I mean it," Alex said. " I want you to see it."

" You don't know me."

" So you keep saying. Weren't your parents strangers once?"

" Its not the same thing," Isabel resorted.

" What if I told you I was as different as him? Would that change your mind?"

"Duncan's not different," Isabel said quickly. " He's just like everyone else."

" Is he? Alex said indifferently, " Didn't know, my bad."

" W-what gave you the idea he wasn't?"

" You like him."

" And…"

" You like different."

She wanted to ask how he knew that. But the fact was already obvious. Obvious in the books she read, the people she called friends.

The whistle blew. Alex slowed into a jog and then a walk.

" You two maggots pack it up, you have five minutes before the bell for the next class rings."

Alex started to walk to the gym entrance, Isabel still in hand. She squirmed.

" You can put me down now."

" Oh," he said surprised. He sat her down. " Sorry, forgot I was carrying you."

" Yes. Bro way to stick it to the man," Kenny said running over and fist pumping Alex. "Barnes is a total asshole."

" Just wanted to help Isabel out. The good it did, we only ran two laps." Alex glanced around. " Where'd Duncan go?"

" Oh, he always leaves," Kenny said, " Right before 1st lunch, to meet Jenna at her class."

" Must be nice," Alex said.

Isabel walked ahead, already loosing half her interest in the conversation. From behind her she could hear Kenny mumble in response.

" Yeah. Must be."

* * *

Duncan and Jenna approached the table where Isabel, Kenny and Alex sat. Immediately his gaze went to Isabel and Alex, who sat close together, heads practically touching as they stared at the pages of a yellowing book.

" Is this book is true then, the presence of Kaiju spans back at least to biblical times," Alex said moving his fingers across a passage.

Kenny who was leaning back, attempting to look cool while he listed to music, greeted them, as always, first.

" Yo."

Neither Alex nor Isabel looked up.

" Hard at work studying I see," Jenna said, " Midterms are just around the corner."

Isabel glanced up at that, looking more than a little annoyed. " Kaiju. I'm pretty sure this won't be the exam."

Duncan took a seat in front of them, " Isabel didn't you already know that?"

She turned her eyes to him.

"About the kaiju I mean?"

She said nothing. Alex looked surprised. " Did you?"

Isabel rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

" So Alex," Jenna called. "How did you like the pool?"

" Just as I expected," he said, " I'm going to talk to the coaches about joining the swim team. I know the season has already started, but it shouldn't be a problem."

" The swim coach is so much nicer than Barnes," Jenna said. " If you have any problems just come tell me. He owes me a huge favor after I discovered there was asbestos in the pool water from poor wall quality. Save him a lot of poisoned players."

Alex smiled. " Thanks Jenna."

" Anything for the newest member of the group," she cheered.

_He's not a part of the group, _Duncan thought, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to get into another argument with anyone, much less Isabel. He was already a string away from losing her friendship forever.

" So what you guys planning today," Kenny said raising his eyebrows at Duncan.

" Homework. Homework. Homework." Jenna said.

" Same," Duncan replied taking a sip of his Valley Spray Energy drink.

Kenny made a face, " Dude didn't you hear, that stuff reduces sperm count. It was on the news this morning."

Duncan moved the can from his lips. Somehow he doubted it mattered. Could he even have children like normal people? Or was he like the donkeys and ligers, sterile.

" We're young," Alex chimed in. " Sure it doesn't really matter."

Kenny shrugged, " Guess we don't have to worry about until we're like 60 and can't get it up." He laughed, " Well I guess that's a whole other problem in itself."

Isabel sighed, " Are we really talking about this right now?"

" It's a serious issue," Kenny said grinning at Isabel then at Jenna who shook her head.

" So what are you guys doing?" Duncan asked slowly, looking at Alex.

" Nothing much, going out for ice cream after school, then home to do homework."

" That sounds fun," Jenna said nudging Duncan with her elbow. " Is it just you and Isabel or…"

" No the three of us," Alex said gesturing to Kenny and Isabel. Isabel raised her head and glanced at Duncan, her face unreadable before lowering her gaze back to the book. "The two of you want to come?"

" That would be gre-" Jenna started.

" No," Duncan said suddenly interrupting her.

Jenna looked at him, surprised. He refused to look at her.

" Actually we were planning to our homework at my house. Mom is cooking dinner."

Alex shrugged. Duncan resisted the urge to growl. How could he be so cool about everything?

" Yes, right," said Jenna. " Sorry."

A silence fell of the table, lasting the entire lunch period, in which Isabel continued reading, Alex beside her, Kenny listened to music, humming along nervously, and Jenna glared at Duncan her arms folded across her chest.

The bell ringing for classes was like a refreshing breath, after almost drowning in a sea of tension. Jenna stood up quickly, saying goodbye to everyone, before stumping away visibly angry. Duncan didn't have to ask why she was, because he already knew.

_Once just once can I go through the day without making someone mad…_It seemed to be a reoccurring habit he had.

" Good luck," Alex said standing.

Duncan shoved his hands in his pockets, and turned his back on them, " Yeah. Thanks."

From the corner of his eye he could see Isabel collecting her things, and walking in the opposite direction, not looking at him once.

Yes something was definitely wrong, and he had not doubt it had something to do with the new kid Alex.

* * *

**Not much happened in this chapter. Sorry about that. I didn't want to cram to much in one chapter. I have way more planned for the next chapter so until then...see ya. **

**NEWS**

**I have a Contest going right now. Check out my user profile for details, rules and prizes!**


	13. Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Firebreather **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kenny walked the length of the school's hall, headphones in ear, feet moving in tone to the music. He realized it was not supposed to be wearing headphones in the hall, but he didn't care. He figured it made him look cooler, a rebel of sorts.

_Shrew the man…man_

He approached his locker, turning the lock habitually and opening it. He withdrew his books inside, shut and re-locked his locker then turned to head to class.

Someone collided with him before he could, sending his back reeling hard against the locker. He opened his eyes expecting Troy, but seeing a girl instead, sitting on the ground, books and papers around her.

" I am so sorry…"she mumbled moving to stand.

Kenny straightened himself up. " No it was my bad, I should watch where I'm going." He extended a hand to her and she glanced at it in surprise, her brown eyes widening before she accepted.

Once she was up he bent to pick up her books.

" Sorry…" she said.

" You new here?" Kenny asked not recognizing her face. She was pretty, but a little on the plain side, with brown hair and eyes and tan skin.

" That obvo?" She asked pushing a lock of ear length hair away from her face.

" A little," Kenny said.

" I had a student guide," she said, " But I think he ditched me.

Kenny grinned, " They tend to do that. Hey what class do you have next I'll show you."

" Home Ec," she said.

Kenny made a face.

" What is it?"

" Heads up don't eat any of the food," he said folding her books under his arm habitually like he sometimes did for Isabel, even though she hated it. " Doesn't matter if you made it or not, that class is totally cursed to bestow anyone who eats with food poison.

" Point noted," she said smiling. " By the way names Jace."

" Kenny," Kenny said. Then he added just for the effect, " I'm pretty much a guru. Have any questions you can run them by me."

Jace smiled again, " Another point noted. Ok then Guru, tell me where does everyone hang out after school? This town seems pretty deserted to me."

Kenny paused and turned to her grinning. Her face echoed surprise, and then her cheeks reddened.

" Do you like ice cream?"

* * *

"Isabel you are needed at the front office," the teacher said handing Isabel a pink slip of paper. Isabel eyed it, and then, the teacher before taking the slip and standing. She already knew what it was without having to open it.

She walked to the front office, arms folded across her chest, to find that Alex stood, leaned against the wall beside the door, smiling coolly.

" I see you got one to."

" You're an idiot," she said pushing past him to the door. Once inside they were greeted by the office assistant then beckoned into the principal's office, where Barnes stood beside the desk.

" I should have known," Isabel said.

" Did you think you were getting off that easily," Barnes said, " No one short changes the laps. Gym rules."

" And rules are there for us to follow them," the Principal said. " Now what do you two propose we do about this."

Isabel said nothing, not wishing to answer his stupid question. If she had it her way, she wouldn't even be in the office for something so useless, but she already knew that as one of Duncan's friends who knew the truth, Barnes had made it his personal mission to make their lives as misble as humanly possible. She was seriously starting to think that maybe he got his sick kicks out of doing it.

" In defense of Isabel," Alex said stepping forward, " The whole thing was my idea. She had so many laps, I knew she wouldn't complete them in time, and I figured I could help. I should have gone about it a different way. I propose all punishment fall on me."

_Figures…_Isabel thought glaring at him.

" I'll just redo the laps," Isabel said, "In gym next week."

The principle turned to Barnes, " What do you want to do, it's your call."

A slight smile tugged on the ends of Barnes's lips, " Well we have a relay charity coming up. I was thinking the both of them, along with a few other unwilling victims could prepare the fie-"

" Passe," Isabel hissed. "I'll rather run the laps."

"Usted no tiene muchas opciones," Barnes said in Spanish.

Isabel furrowed her eyebrows at him. " That's Spanish."

Barnes frown deepened. " Move it now maggots. Was that English enough for you?"

* * *

" Are you going to talk to me?" Duncan said trailing behind Jenna.

Her pace slowed but she refused to turn to him.

" What was that back there?" She asked.

" Nothing," Duncan lied rubbing the back of his head, " I just didn't feel like hanging out with them today."

Jenna stopped then, and turned to glare at him, Duncan flinched. Wrong thing to say.

" And when do you decide what I do and don't do?" Jenna said folding her arms across her chest. " You are not my husband you know. If I want to do something, I'll do it Duncan regardless of what you do or do not want."

" I know I ju-"

" No you don't," she said strolling over to him and pressing a slender, delicate finger against his hard chest. " Being in a relationship means we have to talk about things. If something is bothering me, you tell me. I'm not a mind reader."

Duncan lowered his gaze under her penetrating gaze, feeling suddenly like a child again, being scolded by his mother, only this was much worse.

" Yeah…sorry." He mumbled.

Her finger moved up his chest, to find its way under his chin. He lifted his gaze slowly until his eyes met hers. " Now tell me what's wrong."

" Nothing…its just…"

" The new kid right?" Jenna finished for him.

Duncan nodded slowly.

" What about him?"

" That's just it," Duncan said, " I don't know…but something just isn't right about him."

" So this isn't about him trying to date Isabel?" Jenna asked.

" What?" Duncan gasped. " No. I didn't even know that." He shoved his hands in his pockets, " Why should I even care about that?"

" Then what is it?" Jenna asked.

" I just have this strange feeling," Duncan said. " It's like whenever a Kaiju is around and I can sense it, only not…its strange."

Jenna considered this for a moment, her fingers tapping her chin. Duncan watched her, how her lips twisted into a small frown of concentration, and her eyes drifted upwards towards the sky.

_God she is so beautiful…_

" Maybe you should trust your instincts," she said. " Have you may be considered that he might be like you."

Duncan snapped back into focus, " Like me?"

" Half Kaiju…or maybe a little Kaiju. I'm not really sure that that works."

Duncan considered that for a moment. It would make a lot of sense. After all he'd never met someone like himself before, and wouldn't know what to expect if he did. Still there was a lot to consider before he went completely off the rails and tried to prove Jenna's theory correct.

" I don't either," Duncan said. " But I know a couple of people who might."

Jenna smiled, " See a start."

They approached his house. His mom stood outside the door, speaking to the landscaper.

" No I wanted you to cut the grass not massacre it," Duncan's mom said pointing to the rough, drying, yellowing grass.

" I did cut grass, see," the landscaper said. " Now you pay."

" Hey Mom."

" Honey," his mom said, " I didn't expect you back so early." Her gaze drifted to Jenna. " Jenna. This is a surprise."

" Duncan wanted to do homework together," Jenna said touching Duncan's forearm. " So here I am. I hope it's not a problem, I can go ho-"

" No not at all, I'll make you two lunch. Will you be sitting at the kitchen tab-"

" Mom," Duncan growled.

She gave him a hard warning look, "Duncan's room then, door open."

Duncan trailed inside, Jenna behind. He'd made it halfway up the stairs before he realized he hadn't cleaned his room the night before like his Mom had demanded, nor had he planned for Jenna to come over.

" Give me a sec ok," he said holding his hand out to her.

" What is it?" She asked.

" I have to change…clothes," he said opening the door and slipping inside before she could stop her. He locked the door behind him, then turned to face the mess at his feet.

Jenna would not be the first girl he had in his room, after all Isabel had been inside countless times before. He hadn't bothered to clean his room for her, and neither did she seem fazed by the mess. She walked around like she owned the place, pulling books off his shelf, laying on his bed, announcing her pure surprise at his reading interest.

_" __A Christian Gray fan I see," _Isabel had said laughing as she flipped through the book. _" Does he make your inner goddess roar?"_

He'd snatched it from her, replying that it was his Mom's before shooing her out.

Things would be different with Jenna.

He had no time to clean so instead he picked up everything off the floor and shoved it in his tiny closet. Then with hurried hands straightened up his bed as best as he could.

When he finally opened the door for Jenna she stood, arms folded across her chest, eyebrow raised in skepticism.

" Nice shirt," she said walking past him.

He glanced down, realizing in his made spasm he'd forgotten to change like he said he would.

She stopped in the middle of the room, taking it in before sitting on the end of his bed.

" You didn't have to clean it you know," she said pulling her notebook from her purse. " I expected it to be kind of a mess."

" Cleaning. Who said anything about cleaning," Duncan said sitting down beside her. " I threw everything in the closet."

She giggling, covering her mouth with her hand. " I knew it."

He shrugged.

" Well should we get started Mr. Clean," she said. She pulled out a stack of flashcards.

" Sandwich theory again," Duncan asked.

" No," she said, " Remember we have a major test for biology tomorrow. I studied of course, but I know you haven't."

" Yes of course," he said. He'd totally forgotten under the rush of everything else. Leave it up to Jenna to remind him. " Should I quiz you?"

" No," she said pulling the flashcards back, " You first. Close your eyes."

He closed his eyes.

" Alright. ATP Hydrolysis. What is it?"

" When water…makes A-"

" No." Jenna said. " Next one, easier this time. What is ATP?"

" That's supposed to be easier," Duncan complained.

" Duncan," Jenna scolded.

" Is it, the primary energy carrier found in cells?"

" Correct!" Jenna cheered.

" Its stands for Adenosine TriPhosphate where adenosine is a ribonucleic acid," Duncan continued.

" Correct again." Jenna replied.

" Ok, nex-"

He paused as the feel of lips against his own stopped his words. A soft hand found his bare forearm, and squeezed, while the other touched his cheek. Unsurely he opened his mouth under Jenna's, ready for her to pull back at any moment, after all it must not have been pleasant to kiss him, surprised when she leaned onto him, bringing one of his shaking hands to her waist.

_She's so soft…are girls supposed to be this soft._

" Studying going well?" Came his Mom's voice from the hall.

They pulled away from each other then, bringing their hands to their laps.

Red faced but composed Jenna turned to grin at Margaret. " Super. We are making a lot of progress."

" Un huh," Margaret said raising an eyebrow and giving Duncan the look. He glanced away embarrassed. "I thought you two might want some lunch." She sat the plate full of sandwiches and chips on Duncan's desk. "So what are you two studying? Need another study buddy?"

" Biology," Duncan answered quickly. "Complicated stuff. You wouldn't understand."

" Biology," she said sitting down on Duncan's desk chair, " Like how babies are formed in the womb. That sort of biology, because I'm quite sure the both of you know how that happens. It is a very slow and painful process, that should only be attempted by the most responsible of organisms."

" Mom," Duncan growled.

" Maybe we should take our food to the kitchen," Jenna said standing and straightening her skirt, " It should be more comfortable there anyway. And we can get so much more done."

" Great idea," Margret said picking up the plate and handing it to Jenna who then trailed down the stairs with it.

Duncan stood and started after her.

" You will thank me for this later," Margret said.

" Gee thanks Mom," Duncan said sarcastically slumping down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

" Oh my Gosh, I love that show," Jace exclaimed.

" Really?" Kenny said. " Not even Isabel likes that show."

" Who's Isabel?"

" My best friend. If she ever shows up I'll introduce the two of you. You'll like her."

Jace glanced around the half-filled building, " Don't you know any of these people?"

" Yeah of course," Kenny said half lying, " But I don't talk to any of them. Total spliters you know what I mean?"

Jace nodded nimbly. " So is Isabel your only friend?"

Kenny shook his head. " No there's Duncan. He's new to the group."

" Duncan? What's he like? Is he the boy with blonde hair everyone was talking about earlier?"

Kenny glanced away, he didn't want to talk about Duncan. Why were so many people interested in Duncan anyway? Besides his orange colored skin, and strangely shaped hair, there was nothing particularly special about him. If anything he was bit self-conceited and spoiled. Total only child, privileged symptom.

" He's cool," Kenny said.

Jace took a sip of her milkshake. " Anyone else your friends with."

" I guess I could count Alex. He's defiantly new to the group."

" Alex," Jace repeated. " What's he like?"

" Hes-"

The buzz of his phones stopped him.

_Got held up by A-hole Barnes. Not coming. Going home afterwards, call you then. _

_-Lizzy Izzi _

Kenny sighed and closed his phone. So much for that.

* * *

" Your thinking about ditching aren't you," Alex said as Isabel sat down the flyer she was currently unfolding.

" And you aren't?" She asked glancing around. " We've been here for two hours, even the ones who volunteered for this are gone."

" He told us to stay until he got back," Alex said more amused than cautious.

" Which will probably be three hours from now," Isabel said grabbing her backpack. She started for the fence, trying to appear more brave than she actually felt. Although she had to admit, even if just for herself, that under normal circumstances she would probably not had attempted to leave. She climbed the fence and landed on the other side, tripping and falling on a random rock.

Alex landed moments later beside her, on both feet.

" Come on I'll drive you home."

" No thanks, I can walk just fine," Isabel said dusting the dirt off her jeans.

" In the dark? Come on stop being stubborn." He walked ahead of her, and Isabel followed with slight hesitation. She wasn't being stubborn; she just didn't want to have to sit alone in the car with Alex. It was bad enough that the entire time they were being forced to work, she was unwillingly conscious of his every move and position."

"You really don't have to," she said folding her arms across her chest, " Taking me home is going out of your way I'll just call my mom and-"

" I want to," he said. "Besides I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

" Like what?" Isabel asked, " I walk alone this time of night all the time."

" Just things," he said pushing his hands in his pockets. " People are nuts you nev-"

" Alex?"

She turned to face where he once stood to find that he was gone.

A cold hand grabbed her arms moments later, before pulling her upwards into a cooler embrace. She yelped in surprise and reached out her hands finding the support of cloth, and the hardness of chest.

_Crash! _The ground next to where she once stood crumbled into a crater the size of a small child. Chilly desert air surged through her hair, and raised goosebumps on her skin, and she realized then she was moving.

She glanced up, into the face of Alex.

" Alex what is going on?"

" I'm taking you somewhere safe," he said abruptly.

" Somewhere safe…but?" she glanced over his shoulder, to see the school was already becoming a speck in her line of sight, and was getting even less noticeable by the seconds. She was moving fast, extremely fast.

She closed her eyes against the rush of wind. " Alex what's going on?"

_Click! _

" Shit," Alex cursed.

They were falling then, falling to the earth.

Isabel opened her eyes, just in time to see the ground swim in her vision, then shut them again as she hit the orange, cracking earth, and rolled.

Pain surged through her body as she finally came to a stop.

She opened her eyes slowly, her vision swam, the world spinning in colors of red and orange.

" A-Alex…" she called.

He stood in front of her, arms outstretched, in front of him an army of men dressed in black body suits, holding guns, pointed directly at Alex.

" Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this,"

_Alex…_She wanted to say, but her mouth wouldn't move again. She could taste blood, feel herself getting sleepy. It was a scary feeling.

The guns didn't move.

"Your here for me remember," Alex said. " She's not useful to you."

" Your right," A woman's voice said, the accent Russian, she is of no use."

_Click. _

_ALEX!_

Alex jumped in front of her. Blood splattered the air as he fell forward onto both knees.

The figure took a step towards him, reloading their gun as they walked.

" A—Alex…" Isabel whimpered lifting her head slightly. One hand clawed at the dirt, dragging her aching body forward, while the other searched her pockets painfully for her cellphone.

" Get away." She croaked. " Or I will call the cops," she threatened, " Don't take another step towards us."

The masked figure continued forward.

_Click. _A bullet soared past her check, breaking the skin, into the plastic of her cell. The now useless material fell from her hand onto the concrete. Warm blood flowed down her cheek, followed by a sharp stinging sensation.

" You threaten me? Child." The woman came into view. She wore a mask over her face, slits were cut in the places where they eyes should be, the mouth merely a painting of two full black lips against the material of the mask. Brown hair framed both sides of her masked face, straight and still against the sudden rush of wind.

Isabel could hear helicopters in the distance, smell the propane of tanks.

The woman lowered the gun, until it was at level with Isabel's face.

" Goodbye Child."

" NO!"

Alex lifted his hand, and Isabel felt the earth around her start to rumble, heard the bubbling of liquid beneath her fingertips.

" Stupid boy, there is not water here. We are in desert."

" There is always water," Alex said. As if on cue water arose then from the cracks in the ground, twisting and forming in the air moving forward, towards Alex.

The masked figure lurched then, attempting to catch Alex, but he shifted out of their way, as fluent as the water that surrounded him.

Water crashed then about them, then sizzled and cracked sending steam covering the air in a hazy cloudy mist.

" Isabel." Alex appeared in her view then, through the warm steam.

His once brown almost black eyes were red, his skin as white as his hair, was covered in milky almost transparent scale like patterns.

" We have to go now," he said lifting a clawed hand to grab her, he had fangs where his once dull incisors were, sharp and intimidating. She repelled from him at first, before taking notice of the soldiers coming through the steam, the shots being fired.

She nodded nimbly, and let him lift her off her feet.

He ran then, faster than she knew was humanly possible. Then again, he wasn't a human was he?

Somehow it felt different than before, being carried by him. His hands were tight around her arms, and when he ran, then jumped, it seemed obstacles were nothing to him.

She closed her eyes against the wind, the sting of her hair as it slapped against her face.

When she opened them again, they were far from where they once were. Water sat in a small pool around where she sat, formed by the shape of rocks, trees and moss.

Alex stood away from her, on the other side of the pond, back to her.

" Shit. I've ruined everything." He said.

" Alex," she called.

He made no sign of hear her. She stood on shaky footing and walked around the bed of the tiny pool to where he stood. Cautiously she took a step towards him, hands extended as if approaching a wild animal.

" Alex," she said. " Where am I? What's going on?"

" Now you know," he said instead.

" I don't know anything," she said.

He turned to her, still red eyed, scaled and white of skin and hair.

" I'm different ta-da," he said lifting up his arms, showcasing his body.

" I don't see anything wro-"

" Oh you don't," he said. " Well let me enlighten you." He pulled off his shirt, revealing his lean white form. Veins as black as Ebony covered his skin, crossing over the pattern of scales, and the holes from the gunshot wounds that were closing into tiny almost invisible dents against his skin.

She folded her arms around her chest, more from the cold than her need to show him he was wrong.

" Still don't see anything wrong," she said.

He gave her an incredulous look, " Wait until I sprout a tail. That's a real sight for sore eyes."

" You can do that?" She asked.

" Haven't yet, but stick around I might surprise you." He looked at her and smiled shyly.

She glanced away. " Nothing surprises me anymore."

He reached out to touch her arm, and despite herself she flinched. If he noticed, he made no sign as she rubbed the places where the skin on her arm had been rubbed raw. Now that he was touching them, they hurt.

" How do you feel?" He asked.

" Like I've fallen from a speeding car."

" We'll treat your wounds and get you back home."

" Um. No. As you clearly saw, home is not the safest place to be right now."

"Safer than here with me," he said. "that woman back there, she was just one of many. There will be more, and they won't stop until I pledge my allegiance to them or METAF."

" METAF?" Isabel echoed, " Duncan's with them."

" I know. It would seem you don't get to be like us, and go very far being alone in this world." He took her arm. " I'm going to speak with them tonight. Come this time tomorrow everyone will be safe…you will be safe."

She pulled her arm back away from him. " I have questions," she said.

" Then you better ask them quick," Alex said.

Isabel took a step away from him, " How?"

" How what?" He asked.

" Was it your mother or your father, that was the Kaiju?"

Alex grimaced, " Neither, both I mean I don't know."

" How can you not know?"

" Well unlike Duncan I was not born by conventional means. Let's just say I give a new meaning to the word ' Test Tube Baby'."

_So he was an experiment. _

Isabel glanced him over, he was the same age, or so it appeared as she, Duncan and Kenny. Could they have been doing it after Duncan was born, trying to replicate the nearly impossible.

" I know that look," Alex said. " You think it's disgusting right?"

" I never said that," Isabel protested.

" No than, perhaps you are thinking that I'm a poor carbon copy, a cheap remake of the original."

She really felt like slapping him, but her hand still ached from falling. That and her cheek. She pressed her fingertips to the split skin. Now that she was thinking about it, it hurt more than before. Alex took notice also.

" Come here," he said.

She hesitated for a moment then took a step forward. He took her face in his hands, before she could stop him. His touch was smooth and cold and the tips of his nails felt sharp yet refreshing against her ears. Standing this close she now took notice of the tip of tiny horns coming from the top of either side of his head, black and coiled.

" What are you-?"

He licked her then, with a long pointed tongue that felt like sandpaper, and stung like alcohol when it touched her wounded cheek. Half repulsed, a shiver went through her, and she lifted her hands to push him away, when the pain in her cheek stopped.

" What did you do?" She asked reaching up to touch her wet cheek. He pushed her hands away, and used his balled up shirt to wipe her face.

" Sorry. I didn't mean to get all True Blood on you," he said. " The venom in my teeth, mixed with my saliva has healing properties, as disgusting as that sounds. Works great on me, but usually doesn't do too bad on minor wounds for you guys. Give it a couple of hours and it should clear up completely."

" That is the nicest and most disgusting thing anyone as every done for me," Isabel said.

" Your welcome. Consider it a gift, I don't do it for everyone."

"So what now?" Isabel asked still rubbing her arms.

" Now I need to decide who I want to be a test subject for more."

" You won't be a test subject at MEGTAF," Isabel said, " They will keep you and your family safe like they do for Duncan."

Alex scuffed. " Is that what Duncan tells you. News flash Isabel no matter what organization people like us," he pointed to his own chest, " join, it always equals the same, countless so called medical examinations and-"

" Do you want to keep your Dad safe or not?" Isabel asked.

Alex did not hesitate to answer, " I want to keep you safe," he said.

" Then you have to do it," Isabel said. She held out a scraped, bruised hand, unsure whether her hand was shaking from the cold or fear or both. He took her hand, his smooth scaled skin felt cold, almost instantly his coloring changed and the scales that flecked across his skin softened and seemed to disappear.

" There," he said glancing at her with eyes now the color of ebony and grinning at her with dulled teeth. " Normal."

She started to ask him why he cared. Why he wanted to be normal anyway, when what he was, was so much more interesting, but the ringing of his cell stopped her words short.

" Dad?" Alex said alarmed. " Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Without thinking or meaning to Isabel grabbed Alex's flexing hands, surprised when she realized she had, and he'd squeezed her hand tight.

" They've gone too far this time. Yeah I know. I'm coming." He glanced over at Isabel, his face unreadable. " I just have one stop to make. See you soon."

" What happening?" Isabel asked once he'd hung up the phone.

" They're at my house."

" What?

" I have to go."

" We have to go to Duncan right now," Isabel said starting forward, his hand still entangled in her own. Duncan would get them in touch with MEGTAF, he would make sure Alex and his family was safe. While they may not have liked one another, Duncan was never one to let someone get hurt over something like a rivalry.

" Isabel." Alex called.

She continued forward, stepping across the wet sand, determination bidding her to go forward. She didn't want to see anyone else hurt. After all, she'd almost died, yet again, discovering that one of her friends was half kaiju, and only lived because of that fact.

" Isabel," Alex called, louder this time. Alex's hand found her shoulders. The grip was tight, so tight it hurt. He turned her around so that he loomed above her. Still his eyes were shaded. He lifted her hand to his lips. " It's not safe."

" I don't car-"

He bit her. His teeth sung into the place where her thumb met her hand. She pulled back quickly, not understanding the reasons for his actions.

" Isabel…"

Her vision began to blur, and her mouth suddenly felt dry.

_Venom…he mentioned something about venom…I think he poisoned me…_

" Ale-" The earth swamp in her vision, the water, the rocks, the wet sand-then darkness overtook her, and she fell asleep.

* * *

" She told me not to wait up," Kenny said. " That she was already here. Strange huh? Isabel is never here early."

" Maybe she had to study," Jenna chimed in. " We do have that test today in biology."

" No Kenny's right," Duncan said, " Something is up." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. _Probably the new kid again…_

They reached the student area where they're favorite table to sit at was, empty as usual waiting for them to just sit and wait at it until the bell rang for the first class. Neither Isabel or Alex was there, and they sat, habitually leaving a space open.

" We should study," Jenna said reaching for her bag.

" For what?" Kenny asked.

" Test, today. You guys need all he help you can get."

" Right," Kenny said slowly. He stood. " I left my book in my locker, how about I go get it, and I'll be right back."

" Wai-"

" And look I forgot your coffee this morning," Duncan cut in, " I'll get you some from the teacher's lounge."

" Wait the two of you-"

Kenny took off first leaving Duncan to follow. Duncan slipped from the table, seconds before Jenna could grab him, with her hands or her gaze. Struggling not to look back he fell into step beside Kenny.

" I swear, If I have to look at another biology term I'm going to scream. That's all we did last night was study. Dude she even called me to study over the phone."

" Study," Kenny said speaking the word as if it was cursed, " There's a reason why I sit next to Isabel during tests. She's mastered my handwriting and I've mastered hers; we just switch papers once she's done. And va-la. We do the same in calculus, Isabel hates calculus. Done deal."

" Oh," Duncan said. He always wondered how Kenny managed to pass biology his worst subject with such high marks, and Isabel calculus when she'd openly expressed her hatred of the subject. "You two really ar-"

Both he and Kenny stopped then, frozen by the sight in front of them.

Isabel stood, her back leaned against the lockers, lips locked with Alex who stood both hands braced on the locker, on both sides of Isabel's head

Isabel pulled back first, seeming surprised, her hands covering her mouth.

"Isabel…" Kenny called.

Both Isabel and Alex turned to them then, Isabel's face filled with shock, Alex indifferent.

" Kenny-" Isabel called. He turned and walked in the opposite direction. She started after him, stopping momently to glancing warily at Duncan. He turned his gaze away from her, not trusting himself to stay quiet if he looked at her flushed face, and swollen lips any longer.

She did not push him, but instead continued after Kenny, leaving him and Alex alone.

" Hey," Alex said casually.

" Hey," Duncan said back. " What's going on?"

Alex smiled, then stuffed both hands in his pockets and walked past Duncan. All that once the feeling returned, that feeling of being violated and taken over, filling Duncan with the need to fight, to assert his dominance

He spun on Alex then, reaching out with one powerful hand and slamming him into the lockers. A loud _Bang _traveled through the nearly empty hallway, causing the few students who were still standing there to pause in their actions, and turn in Duncan and Alex's direction.

" What are you trying to do?" Duncan growled pulling the collar of Alex's shirt tighter. He could feel the kaiju within himself growing stronger and stronger, and he pushed it back.

Alex was aloof as he answered, " I think you should calm down man, before you land us both in the office."

" No not before yo-"

Duncan felt Alex's feet under his own, then within seconds, Duncan was on his back, Alex looming above him.

Duncan stood up, ready to come at Alex again, when a strong hand gripped his arm.

" Duncan that's enough."

" Let go Barnes," he growled.

" Not that this time Duncan. Come one we have an appointment with the office."

* * *

Isabel walked next to the student office helper, her gaze downward, bangs covering her eyes, past the rows of students whispering to one another.

" Is that her," one group said.

" It is isn't the girl they were fighting over…?"

Standing at the front of the row, next to the office door was Jenna, her arms crossed her over chest, a deep frown set into her face. Any other time, Isabel would have been happy to have upset Jenna, but now she just felt empty.

Now to top it all off, Kenny was mad at her too. He'd never been this mad at her before.

They led her into the principal's office where Duncan and Alex stood side by side facing the Principal's desk. When Isabel entered they both looked in her direction. Duncan looking as angry as ever, and Alex indifferent.

_" __We have to tell them," _Isabel had said once she'd met Alex in hall. She'd woken up in her home, groggy, and sluggish but otherwise ok, realizing that she'd only fell unconscious because Alex had bit her and knocked her out somehow. The two holes that his teeth had left were gone, nothing but dints in her skin that left a fading purple bruise. The cuts and scrapes as well. She would only guess he was cause of it. Still his healing saliva did nothing for her bruises or her soreness.

_" __No we don't," _Alex had said. _" I've got it handled." _

_" __Handled as in?" _

_" __Listen I can't tell you all the details. Bad enough you know about me. That's all you are allowed to know. But if you tell anyone." _

_" __What? You're going to hurt me?" _

_" __No. Never. But these people-" _

_" __I'm not afraid of them." _Isabel had tried to walk away, to go against his wishes and tell the others, but he'd grabbed her arm, his hand was cold and his grip tight as he pulled her close, pressing her up against the locker, and kissed her quiet.

His lips were softer than she imagined they would be, warmer, and tasted of salt, like the spray of warm water from an ocean. At first she was surprised then angry. She pushed him away, just as her lips began to open under his, before her body could betray her.

It was then that she heard Kenny say her name, saw the look on his face. She hadn't hesitated to chase him, to apologize to explain what happened. But he was faster at running than she was. Practice from running from Troy and his crew over the years made him that way.

" It would seem Ms. Isabel," the Principle said. " That one of these two you men is upset with the other because of you. But as neither is talking, would you care to explain."

" I-" She glanced between the both of them. " I—" She searched her brain for an excuse, a lie, anything to get them out of the office, and out of trouble. Everyone was looking at her.

" It's my fault," she said lowering her head mocking shame. " I just starting dating Alex this morning," she glanced up looking at Alex, who glanced over at Duncan. " Duncan saw us... he's totally protective like a big brother. Signals got crossed. Please don't discipline Duncan or Alex all this was my fault."

The Principal glanced between the three of them, considering. " While I am happy we have this all sorted out. As these young men already know, there is a strict policy on fighting while on school grounds. While I would love to let them off on a warning, physical blows were exchanged."

Barnes stepped forward," Just a little quarrel among friends. Nothing to serious. These kids see more action in gym. Perhaps, in addition to the duties Isabel and Alex were assigned to yesterday, we also add Duncan in, and give them all more duties in setting up the relay charity event. We need all the hands we can get to set up the tents and the stage."

" Alright. But this is the last warning, for the both you young men," the Principal said pointing to Duncan and Alex. Also the both of you are to see the new school's psychologist once a week to discuss the merits of controlling their anger and thinking before they leap."

The filed out of the office, Duncan in the lead, Isabel behind him, Alex last.

" Field. Today. Immediately after school," Barnes said. " Do not be late."

" Aye aye captain," Duncan said starting to walk away. Isabel started after him.

" Duncan wait I have to tell you something."

Duncan did not turn to face her. " Don't you something to do with you new boyfriend?"

" No. I just-"

" Listen Isabel I've had enough for one day. Whatever you have to say, you can say later. Right now I would really appreciate it if you would leave me alone."

" Duncan—"

" Hello Children."

_That voice…_

Isabel turned to the source of the voice, right as Alex stepped in front of her.

" My name is Ms. Dembinski, and I am your new school psychologist. It is very big pleasure to meet you."

" Yo—you your-" Isabel stammered, remembering the masked figure from the night before, the sound of the exploding bullets, the feeling of being sent spiraling down the sidewalk.

" Your very welcome here," Alex said. " And it is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Dembinski." Alex voice was the pentacle of sincerity, yet held a slight edge, a warning. " I am sure your being here with be beneficial to all of us."

She grinned, pulling the fullness of lips, painted with the reddest of lipsticks. Her gaze fell on Isabel, and all at once Isabel saw the painted mask with the slits for eyes and fear went through her like liquid steel.

" I do enjoy helping the children," she said turning her gaze to Barnes, who stood, partly in a stance, obviously sensing the danger. " Do you not as well, Mr. Barnes?"

Silence past between the four of them then, a silence so thick it seem to suffocate the noise of the hallway, and signal the onset of change.

* * *

**Omg its been so long since I've updated. I've had this chapter done in bits and pieces and never got the chance to put it all together. So surprise. I know you guys are happy. **

**Feedback welcome!**


End file.
